A Minds Dark Abyss: A Prison To Be Escaped
by capricorn2645
Summary: Its been a month since Shuichi was raped and he still hasnt gotten his memory back, and it seems that someone doesnt want Shuichi to remember but rather to forget permanently. Sequel to A Minds Dark Abyss: Haven or Prison. Rated T but may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(A/N well hello everybody!! I'm back with my sequel!! This is the sequel to **

**A Minds Dark Abyss: Haven or Prison!**

**I really hope you all enjoy and I hope you review ******

**So without further ado!**

**Chapter 1)**

……………………………………………………………………………_._

_Falling. Falling down further and further. Spiralling through the dark. No sound. No smell. No touch. Nothing. Just…nothing._

_There is no bottom. There is no end. No beginning. Just now. Just…falling._

_But…its different then falling. Its alive. Everything around you is alive. And that's when you realize…your not falling through it. But it is smothering you. Swallowing you. Devouring you. It is all there is. All you have now. The only thing that can save you. That can protect you. That knows you. It owns you. Wont let you leave. Won't let you go. Won't let you see. None of it. It won't let you see any of it. _

_It holds you down until you cant breathe. Until you start to drift away. Until you lose everything. That you ever had. That you ever were. That you are. It steals it away. Its once protecting caress replaced by heavy hands that hold you down. That will never allow you to surface. Some how you pull yourself away. You feel as though your moving through quicksand, but its like your underwater too. You try to swim to the surface but your being pulled down. It's grabbing onto you dragging you down into more darkness. _

_You pull away but it still has a hand around your ankle. You are so close to the surface but it keeps pulling on you trying to drag you back down. You know that if no one comes to save you…if no one pulls you out… you will lose. And be sucked back into the abyss. _

………………………………………………………………………………….

He slowly puts down the paper and looks through the glass window into the room. Shuichi sits there with his psychiatrist making his weekly visit. His homework from last week was to try and describe what he was going through felt like. To try and describe what was happening inside of him.

Yuki glanced down at the paper once again. His eyes misting over as he read it for the tenth time. Even after a month he was still going through a battle inside of himself. A battle that Shuichi was sure that he was going to lose.

The doctor said that he should slowly be introduced to his life. The minute Shuichi was discharged Yuki had him back home. Screw the doctors opinion he wanted Shuichi to remember, he wanted him to remember so that finally they could all forget.

He just wanted this all to be over. He wanted Shuichi back to the way he was. He wanted his hyper ball of energy back. This kid didn't even know if he liked pocky! That was beyond wrong. Yuki could clearly remember when that revelation had been made.

……………………………………………………………………………………

It was just about two weeks since Shuichi had been back and Hiro had just left. He had been by almost every day telling Shuichi everything he could remember about him. From the time they were three years old and Shuichi stole Hiro's strawberry lollipop, till they decided to become a band. He talked about his older brother the failure of an actor, and about how he almost became a doctor. He talked about Shuichi's sister and her dorky boyfriend and her obsession with Yuki. Everything and anything he talked about. Shuichi….just listened.

Anyways Hiro had just left and Yuki began making supper. They ate in silence, though it wasn't as uncomfortable as the first couple nights. When they had finished Yuki said he had a surprise for him and pulled out a box of strawberry pocky.

The look on Shuichi's face almost broke Yuki's heart.

Utter confusion. Curiousity. And…no recognition.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, taking the box and opening it.

He drew out a stick and smelled it hesitantly, like it was something completely foreign.

After eating the stick he asked for more and continued to eat the rest of the box. Yuki just stood there staring at him.

Shuichi finally noticed and looked up at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"That's called pocky," he answered quietly. "They're your favourite."

"Oh are they! I can see why."

That was one of the days that Yuki's determination and hopeful attitude cracked slightly.

…………………………………………………………………………

Yuki looked up as the door opened and Shuichi stepped out.

"Hey Yuki!" he called as he walked over.

Yuki…a name he had learned…not a name that he knew.

"Hi," Yuki replied quietly, giving Shuichi a small smile. "How did it go?"

"Ok I guess, same old same old. Can we go back to your place now?"

_Your place… not our place._

"Ya, lets go."

They started walking down the hall, the elevator waited at the end. Shuichi stopped suddenly and Yuki bumped into him.

"Shuichi what the…"

Yuki looked up and was instantly filled with rage. He saw red as the man excited out of the elevator.

"Taki!"

He looked up as Yuki called his name and instantly tried to run away. His escape attempt wasn't very successful seeing as the only way out was the elevator and he had a cast on his leg.

Yuki charged at him but was stopped as a man in a business suit stepped in front of him.

"Mr. Yuki I presume? I am Mr. Aizawa's attorney for the up coming trial. How have you been the past month? And you Mr. Shindou, are you feeling better?"

Shuichi was standing just behind Yuki and as the man said his name Yuki put an arm around his shoulder.

"You have no right to talk to him when your defending trash like that!" Yuki hissed as he marched Shuichi to the elevator as Taki limped out.

"See you in a couple days Mr. Yuki," Taki's attorney said as they started walking down the hall, away from the elevator.

"I'm sorry about that Shuichi…Shuichi?!"

Shuichi was leaning against the elevator clutching his head, images raging around in his mind.

_Being chased, screaming girls… being chased…droopy… a man with droopy eyes…a crooked smile..._

"_You have to be in disguise if you go out in public…why don't you come over to my apartment… if you behave I wont hurt Yuki…if you behave…be good…if you behave…" _

Then everything went black.

**(A/N I know that's kinda short compared to my usual updates but I just want to start it off :P so please review and help me get my sequel off to a good start :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(A/N heyyyy guys hows it going!? Lol I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who already added this story into their favourites even though I just put up the first chapter. Also if Yuki seems a bit OOC its because since it's a sequel I feel that in the last story he really broke through his wall a bit when he was worried for Shuichi so he is still trying to care for him the best he can.**

**Without further a do,**

**Chapter 2**

…………………………………………………………………………………

_Dark! Dark! Dark! Dark! Dark! ... Why is it so dark? No not again… let me out, let me out!_

_Hello my name is…… we're going to have a lot of fun today._

_My friends already had their turns and so now its mine. _

_Don't cry, don't cry._

_Ahhhh pain, pain, why is he laughing, it hurts! Why is he laughing at me?_

_No! Go away, Go Away!_

………………………………………………………………………….

His eyes flung open and they clashed with golden brown eyes that were looking down at him.

"Shuichi, Shuichi its alright, its alright," then away, "He's ok now…ya I'll take him right home, he just needs to rest. Yes thank you."

"It's ok Shu…can you sit up?"

Shuichi weakly nodded his head as Yuki wrapped his arm around his shoulder and helped prop him up. From the looks of it he was sitting on an old leather couch in someone's office. Who ever had been there before was now gone, the only person left was Yuki.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes," it came out too quiet, "yes I'm fine…what happened?"

"You passed out after we ran into…" Yuki's hands clenched into fists as he tried to control his rage.

"Is he one of the people who… hurt me?"

"No… but he was the one who organized it…it was his idea."

"Oh."

"Come on Shuichi lets go home."

"Ok…" Shuichi tried standing up but was immediately hit by a dizzy spell, he started to fall but Yuki's caught him before he could hit the ground. Shuichi grasped Yuki's arm tightly around him, closing his eyes. He felt so safe. He didn't want to leave he just wanted to stay like this. While everything continued around them, to just stay like this.

"Are you ok Shuichi," a voice whispered into his ear.

"Yes…I'm fine, really. Just a bit dizzy is all." He sighed as Yuki released him from his hold.

"Let's go then."

They walked in silence from the room to the parking garage, Yuki not wanting to talk about their encounter. He kept his arm around Shuichi to stop himself from going back into the building and tracking Taki down.

They made it to the car and Yuki was just getting in when he saw that Shuichi hadn't opened his door.

"Shuichi what's wrong?"

"It's…nothing," He opened the passenger side door and got in.

"Shuichi you're as pale as a ghost. What is it tell me?"

"It really is nothing Yuki…I just had the weirdest feeling that someone was watching me."

Shuichi looked up to meet Yuki's gaze and Yuki was confused by Shuichi's wide eyed fear. Why was he so scared?

Yuki started the engine and pulled out of the parking garage. Shuichi just stared out the window, trying to ignore the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

As Yuki's car pulled out of the garage another car started its engine. The white equipment van slowly moved out of its parking spot and out onto the street. It stayed at a discrete distance from the car, making sure that it was not seen. As the car pulled into the parking lot of an apartment building the van kept driving.

He drove around the park and parked in the parking lot on the other side. From here he could see the apartment. He climbed into the back and opened the door a little. Not enough for anyone to see him, but enough for him to look out with his telescope.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

The minute Shuichi stepped inside the door he went into the kitchen and grabbed a box of pocky.

Yuki was glad that at least this little quirk of Shuichi's managed to make it through everything.

Yuki plopped down on the couch, resting his feet on the coffee table. He just closed his eyes and listened to the little sounds Shuichi made as he scurried around the kitchen. The kettle being filled with water, some of which ended up on the floor. Shuichi putting the kettle on the stove and wiping the water off the floor.

Then it got very, very quiet.

Yuki opened his eyes and saw Shuichi looking out the window. His hand gently moved the curtain away and he just stood there. He seemed deep in thought so Yuki decided not to say anything.

Shuichi gazed out at the park where Yuki had found him, but he wasn't really looking at the park itself. A tingling sensation went down his neck and back and his stomach started turning into knots. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so anxious, so nervous. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was looking at him. But as far as he could see of the people in the park no one was. He noticed a white van that seemed to be familiar but he shook that off. He was just being paranoid. After everything that had happened it wasn't so weird that he was paranoid, was it?

He let the curtain fall back into place before turning and joining Yuki on the couch.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

He trained his telescope on the apartment building. He didn't expect to see anything; he didn't even know which window to look at or if he was even on the right side of the building. But then he saw a rustling of curtains from the corner of his scope and he trained on that.

And there he was.

His pale frame stood behind thin glass that a bullet could easily pierce. He seemed thinner then before, and tired. He looked very tired.

His slight hand was holding the curtain away from the window as he gazed out into the park. For a split second it was like their eyes met. He could see the boy shiver before he placed the curtain back.

"So close, and yet so far," he sighed as he closed the door to his van.

Sitting there in the dark he smiled to himself as he held his telescope close to him.

"But not for long."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

The hiss of the kettle had Shuichi scuttling to the kitchen, he poured tea for both of them and then he curled up under Yuki's arm.

The first couple days had been a bit awkward. Shuichi felt they had a connection, there was something there, but still it had been a bit weird at first to be held by the man. But at the same time it felt almost…perfect…he couldn't explain it. Some part of him was saying you barely know him what are you doing, while another part was screaming back at the top of its lungs, "I do know him!" and then quieter, "I just don't remember him."

It wasn't as strange now, it was almost a reflex. When he sat down he would lean his head against the man's shoulder and Yuki would wrap his arm around Shuichi. They sat like that now, drinking their tea.

If Yuki pretended he could, at moments like this, believe that everything was ok. That they were as they used to be. But then Shuichi would say something, or ask a question and that illusion was shattered. But he knew that soon Shuichi would remember. He knew it.

Yuki switched on the TV and a news program came up.

A pretty young Japanese woman wearing a black knee length skirt and white blouse was standing in front of a court house and speaking into her microphone.

"I am here to give you the latest news on the Shuichi Shindou case. The trial date has been set for a week from today. On trial are Taki Aizawa and Ken Haong, both being tried with kidnapping, assault, rape and attempted murder. If they are convicted they will both be serving life in prison. Though the police are trying to make a plea agreement if they help in catching the two men who are still on the run from authorities. The police are looking for Dakota Sango and a second man who the police have yet to identify. Police are asking for help in catching these two criminals. If you have any….."

Yuki switched off the TV, silencing the reporter.

"I have to make a phone call Shuichi can you hold on a minute."

Yuki rose slowly and walked to his study and closed the door.

Shuichi could hear the sound of the phone being dialled and muffled voices on the other end.

He lay down where Yuki had been sitting, his warmth and smell still lingered. Shuichi felt his eyes closing as they lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………..

The man took out a screwdriver and started rewiring the device in his hand. If he could get it just right then he would be able to…..

"Tohma I'm worried, I don't think he's ready to go on the stand. And besides if he can't remember what good will it do the prosecution."

Perfect. He smiled to himself as he continued to listen.

"I understand how you feel Eiri I do, but just think about this. Maybe seeing those men again is the only way for him to really get his memory back. This experience could really help him."

"Or push him over the edge."

"Eiri. You know as well as I that if the police decide to call him to the witness stand he has to go. But at the moment they don't believe he could offer anything because of his present condition. Though they might have to if their case begins to fail."

"How could their case fail? That son of a bitch hired three men to rape Shuichi. They are going to jail."

"But that's the thing Eiri. Taki hired three men. All they have to do is say that it was the other two that did it. If they can convince the jury that things were out of their control they might not get life. Well at least there's a good chance that Ken will get off with only a couple of years.

"That can't be it. There's no way the police would let them off that easily."

"It's not their choice Eiri. Yes they have evidence that Taki arranged it and the other man already admitted to it. But he also said that he and Taki had nothing to do with Shuichi almost being killed. And if the jury believes them…"

"Tohma this can't be happening. If those men don't spend the rest of their lives in jail…"

"Don't worry Eiri; I am working on a little project right now that might help us. Never the less I think you should prepare Shuichi for the possibility that he might have to go to the trial."

"You have seven days Tohma, your "project" better pull through."

Both phones hung up and the man pulled his modified phone away from his ear.

_A week from today. That's all the time he had._

He lay back on the bed set up in his van and laughed out loud.

_That would be more then enough._

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yuki returned to the living room and saw Shuichi had fallen asleep. He picked him up gently and brought him over to the bedroom.

They had tried to keep their beds separate at first, as it was a bit strange for Shuichi. But the first days he had had such vicious nightmares that Yuki let him sleep with him.

Yuki placed Shuichi on the bed before crawling in himself. After covering them both with the blankets he pulled Shuichi closer to him.

"I will never let anyone hurt you ever again," he whispered into the pink hair.

But little did he know that was a promise he wouldn't be able to keep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**(A/N you guys probably have a pretty good idea who the man is, im not really trying to hard to hide his identity lol…It seems Shuichi has a stalker on his hands, will the man really get to him in less then seven days, what is Tohma's little "project" and can it help in anyway… Please review and I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can :P)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(A/N this chapter is showing more of Yuki's characters and thoughts…it is a bit short but I felt that this was very vital for this story… I don't know when I will be able to update next, I am busy all weekend so I will try to start Chapter 4 on Monday so hopefully it will be up before the end of next week…**

**So without further a do,**

**Chapter 3**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Shuichi woke up feeling warm and at peace. For the first time since he came back he had a dreamless sleep. No shadows haunted him; no dark figures chased him trying to hurt him. Just sleep. Relaxing and beautiful sleep.

He snuggled in closer to Yuki's warm chest, breathing in his musky scent. Everything was perfect. Well…as perfect as it could be.

He tried to wiggle away from Yuki so he could make them breakfast but Yuki's arms would not move. Instead they brought him closer.

"Not yet," he mumbled, "stay just a bit longer."

"Ok Yuki."

As Yuki held him closer he couldn't help but feel that their positions were reversed. It was usually Shuichi that clung to him, asking for a little more time. And Yuki, sometimes, agreed. But now…he felt so vulnerable and he hated it. He hated feeling like if he let Shuichi go he would never see him again. He didn't like how he had to have Shuichi in his sight or else he would start to panic. He told himself, everyone, that he was ok now. That the minute Shuichi was out of the woods, that they knew he was going to be ok, that Yuki's panic attacks were done.

He knew it was a lie.

Until everything was over…until Shuichi finally got his memory back…when the trial had passed and every one of those sons of a bitches were locked up for the rest of their lives. Then he would finally sleep through the night. Then he wouldn't worry. Then…he wouldn't be afraid.

Realizing just how needy he seemed Yuki got up from the bed. Shuichi went to follow but Yuki called back to him, "I'll make some breakfast, you stay here."

Then he was in the kitchen, occupying himself with small tasks.

He hated feeling this way. It was like his protective wall had crumbled when this all started, and it was in ruins. And as he tried to build it back up again as it started going back up, he would hear Shuichi screaming in his sleep. Or see his eyes start to water in frustration as he tried but failed to remember. Then the wall would be abandoned and it would fall back down again.

A part of him wanted to be distant and unfeeling. To separate himself from all the pain that Shuichi was feeling. To not feel the pain. But he couldn't bare to do that. Shuichi needed him and he was going to be there for him. No matter how anxious and worried and vulnerable he felt he wasn't going to back away from Shuichi when he needed him.

He wasn't going to hurt him ever again. No matter how much he got hurt in return.

To be perfectly honest he was sick and tired of it all. Of the cold glares and the unfeeling glances. Of not being able to hold Shuichi when he wanted because it would make him look weak. Of not being able to tell Shuichi's his feelings because he couldn't afford to trust anyone. He couldn't afford to put his feelings out there for the entire world to see. Just liked Shuichi did. Like he always had done.

How did he do it? Even now, even when he didn't know things or people he was so trusting, so open. How did he trust so easily, how could he every day put his feelings out for the world to see and not be afraid of being hurt or taken advantage of? How did he live like that?

Yuki leaned up against the counter as his eyes began to water.

NO! He screamed inside his head. He was not going to cry! Shuichi needed him to be strong. But he was so unfamiliar with this kind of strength. It felt like reckless abandon. He had to find a way of using his style of strength and merging it with Shuichi's. That was the only way he would be able to carry on like this. The only way he would be able to be there for Shuichi but protect himself at the same time.

He needed to be caring but strong at the same time. Able to support Shuichi when he needed it but also able to keep himself distant somehow.

He knew it sounded wrong. Why was he thinking of trying to keep distance from Shuichi. Well it was actually quiet simple, obvious.

If Shuichi lost the battle inside himself. If he lost even though Yuki put his entire being into it. If Shuichi was dragged back down even when Yuki was there reaching his hand out for him to grab. If he tried his hardest to save Shuichi, but ended up failing. If he lost Shuichi even though he tried his hardest.

How would he be able to go on?

How would he survive?

A tiny sound brought him out from his thoughts and he turned to see Shuichi standing there.

"Yuki," he said softly as he leaned against the wall, half hiding behind it, "I wanted to help."

"Ok," was all he said as he handed Shuichi some vegetable to cut.

He watched him for a minute. The way his hands looked to thin as he handled the over sized knife. It was too much. He looked so lost, so weak… a boy out of place in everything.

Shuichi felt Yuki's glance and looked up to meet his eyes. Then he smiled. He smiled and Yuki forgot everything, all the thoughts he had had of protecting himself. Of distancing himself from Shuichi.

There he was. There was his Shuichi. His smile, that was his smile. And those were his warm loving eyes.

Yuki smiled back and continued grabbing the plates and setting the table.

"Owww!" Shuichi screamed and Yuki spun around at the sound.

Shuichi was clutching his hand as blood slowly dripped from his hand to the floor where the knife now lay.

"Let me see Shuichi," Yuki said as he rushed to Shuichi's side, placing Shuichi's hand in the sink and turning on the water.

Shuichi hissed as the water hit his hand, flinching into Yuki's shoulder.

"It's not deep, you're ok," Yuki whispered as the water washed away the blood revealing a cut two inches long on the inside of his left thumb. For this kind of cut keeping pressure on it was the most important thing. Yuki grabbed a handkerchief and tied it tightly around Shuichi's thumb, making sure that the cut was completely covered.

"There we go, all better," Yuki said as he lightly kissed the make shift band aid.

"Thank you Yuki," Shuichi replied as he smiled brightly.

Yes there he was, his Shu was in there. Just waiting to come back out again.

It didn't matter, Yuki finally decided. He would do whatever it took. If he ended up losing Shuichi he would deal with it then. But he had him now. Slowly, Shuichi was coming back to him. And he wasn't going to miss a minute of it.

...

**(A/N this whole chapter is more about Yuki's character at this moment. The battles he has inside himself. He wants to be there for Shuichi to love him and care for him, but it's so foreign to him so alien. Last time he cared for someone he was betrayed. He has hid behind his wall for so long he's afraid to fully come out. He's afraid that it will all be for a waste. That he might lose Shuichi anyways so why risk the pain. Yuki is trying his hardest to be the person that Shuichi needs, he is having trouble rising to the challenge at times but he is trying….. The next chapter will be moving the plot foreword, I just wanted to work on Yuki's character a bit….please review and tell me what you think!! )**


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N one of the reviews I got, got me thinking

**Chapter 4**

**(A/N this chapter is a little longer because it took me so long to update lol sry about that but here is 7.5 pages to make up for it. In this chapter you see a bit of how Yuki's "physical" state is teehee you'll see what I mean, and of course I left you a twist at the end winks while giggling)**

**So without further a do**

**Chapter 4!**

………………………………………………………………………………………….

After they had their breakfast Yuki and Shuichi tried to decide what they were going to do. It was Saturday, so they could have slept in but Yuki wasn't really a lazy type.

Looking out the window Yuki was shocked to see the sun shining so warmly at him. His lips moved into a smile as he got a spur of the moment idea.

"Hey Shuichi," Yuki called to him as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Ya?" he called back, stepping away from where he had been loading the dishes into the dishwasher.

"What do you think about getting out today? Just bringing a couple things and driving until we can find a nice place to stop."

Shuichi's eyes widened and he seemed to vibrate with energy as he answered, quite loudly, "You mean like a picnic!"

"Yes," Yuki chuckled, "exactly like a picnic." He was happy to see Shuichi's reaction to the idea.

He could feel his eyes involuntarily misting over as he thought to himself.

_Shuichi loved picnics._

_No not "loved"._ He thought as he watched Shuichi excitedly hoping around the house finding things to bring with them.

_He still loves picnics._

The sudden spike of emotion passed and Yuki helped Shuichi in their packing. They decided that they would make the other persons lunch.

It was still pretty early, only 9:30 so Yuki suggested that they go to the grocery store to pick up supplies for their lunches.

Shuichi's ear to ear smile was as good an answer as any.

Yuki couldn't help but smiling at the other boys joy.

_That was so like Shu. The simplest things would make him happy, just as long as we were doing them together. _

They left the apartment and took the elevator down to the 1st floor. Shuichi skipped beside Yuki, clutching a baby blue blanket to his chest.

They left the apartment building and Yuki opened the car door. As he was about to step in he noticed Shuichi. All the excitement and energy was gone from his face as he stared off in the direction of the park.

Shuichi starred into space a lot.

He described how it felt to Yuki once. Sometimes he would feel something, a tugging, a voice. He would stare at an object or a person and it would be like someone was whispering at the back of his mind. A voice was saying something to him but it was so quiet he couldn't figure out what it was.

Yuki asked him once what he thought the voice was. And Shuichi answered, "My memories."

"When I woke up I remembered pieces of you, and that drew me to where the memories were strongest, the park. But… it's so hard. I know that if I can hear the voice I will remember everything. But the only way to do that is to go back, and I won't do that."

"Back where Shuichi?"

"Into the dark…the only way to get my memories back is to go back into the abyss."

Yuki let it go then, it was really hard sometimes to figure out what Shuichi was saying. It seemed so cryptic. But looking at Shuichi's face now Yuki was positive that he was listening to a voice. A faint whispering of a memory.

"Shuichi," Yuki said softly, not wanting to spook the young man.

"I'm so close Yuki. I know I am. Its like I just need to go around a corner and ill find all the answers there. But its so far away and my legs are so tired they won't move anymore," he sighed as he turned back to Yuki their eyes met for a second before Shuichi climbed into the car.

Yuki got in too and he picked up Shuichi's hands in his. This was so cliché, something he wouldn't even dream of putting in a romance novel, but Yuki knew the words were true so as Shuichi's eyes met his once again Yuki said, "if you can't walk around the corner then I'll carry you."

Shuichi giggled and smiled at Yuki, the warmth and excitement back in his eyes, "Picnic time!" he said happily as Yuki started the car and pulled away from the building.

Once in the grocery store Shuichi asked Yuki for thirty dollars and then he disappeared. Yuki tried following him at first but Shuichi put a stop to that.

"If I'm going to make your lunch then it is going to be a surprise so go away," he laughed as he headed down an aisle.

So Yuki went about buying things for Shuichi's picnic lunch. He already had bread and peanut butter and jelly in the car so all he needed was a drink and some kind of desert.

Yuki grabbed a personal sized carton of chocolate milk and a box of strawberry pocky. He looked up to see Shuichi waving at him from the other side of the cash register. He had already bought all of Yuki's things. Walking back to the car Yuki tried to peek in the bag and see what Shuichi had bought but Shuichi held it close to his chest, not letting Yuki have even a glimpse of packaging.

By now it was almost 10, Yuki pulled out of the parking lot and just started driving. He knew there was a woods just outside of town, and he also knew about a secret path and a hidden valley. That was the place that Tohma had proposed to his sister.

They drove straight through the city, heading west, the sun as it rose in the sky seemed to be following them.

Shuichi sat with the window all the way down. His eyes never left the window as the wind softly ruffled his hair. The sun shone down on him and made his eyes sparkle. This was Shuichi.

His smile widened as they left the city behind them. Yuki turned down a small path and Shuichi gasped as they were entirely surrounded by trees. He seemed too excited to stay in the car for too much longer.

Yuki slowed the car to a stop and they sat there for a couple minutes. Shuichi looked so happy, his smile now stretched across his face and his eyes were filled with a light that Yuki hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Lets go," Yuki said as he opened his door. Shuichi didn't have to be told twice. He was already at the trunk and pulling out their groceries. Yuki slung the back pack they had packed over his shoulder and put the blanket under his arm.

"So where do we go Yuki?" Shuichi questioned as he looked around at the vivid green foliage.

"It's not far from here, we just have to walk a bit. You ready?"

"Yup lets go!"

From what Tohma had told him of the spot, and from how his sister had described it, it was about a five minute walk from this point. There should be a path…around here somewhere.

"Oh Yuki over here," Shuichi squealed from up ahead. He had found it.

They made their way through the trees, Yuki made sure that Shuichi was close to him. It would be really bad to lose him here.

Yuki stopped suddenly and turned to Shuichi, a grin on his face. "We're here."

And they were.

As Shuichi stepped into the clearing and he was too shocked to say anything. All he could do was smile.

Yuki had to give his brother in law credit, this place was truely amazing.

A lazy river weaved its way through the clearing, which was surrounded with dozens of types of wild flowers, ranging in colour from deep purple to fairy pink. The trees that surrounded the clearing were so tall that they seemed to enclose the clearing in a dome. Making it seem ever more like it was apart from everything else.

Yuki laid the blanket down and sat on top of it, as he started removing plates and utensils from his bag.

After awhile Shuichi got over the shock and sat down with Yuki.

"Turn around you're not allowed to see what I bought until its ready."

Yuki faced in the other direction where he started assembling Shuichi's sandwich.

It was still a little early for lunch, just barely 11 a.m but Yuki found that he was already kind of hungry.

He put Shuichi's sandwich on one of the plates and cut it into the shape of a star. When he was satisfied he looked over his shoulder at Shuichi.

Shuichi was slightly hunched over and he looked up when he felt Yuki's gaze.

"Are you done?" he asked sheepishly.

Yuki nodded.

"Ok on the count of three we'll show eat other what we got. Ready, one…two…three."

Yuki held out Shuichi's sandwich while Shuichi held out Yuki's lunch.

As Yuki looked at what Shuichi had gotten him, he was a little embarrassed at his simple sandwich.

But Shuichi's eyes glowed and he smiled as he took the sandwich and started eating it. He was happy with it. Of course he was, this was Shuichi we were talking about.

Yuki looked down at his sushi and smiled to himself. He normally wasn't one for sushi but Shuichi had gotten him the only kind he liked.

_How in the world had he known. He was sure he hadn't mentioned it before._

Oh well, maybe he was reading too much into it. He watched Shuichi while he ate, glad that he had brought him to this place. Glad that he could make him happy.

Yuki threw Shuichi his chocolate milk and he drank it happily, while Yuki drank the lemon aid that Shuichi had gotten him.

Again he was curious how Shuichi knew he liked lemonade. Maybe he had had it at a restaurant one time and had forgotten.

And then last but not lease was the dessert. Shuichi was as excited to have the pocky as he was the first time. Yuki smiled to himself. Shuichi reached into the bag behind him and pulled out what he had gotten Yuki.

Then Yuki froze. Shuichi smiled as he held out a strawberry shortcake.

_This was too much. I hadn't indulged in my sweet tooth for so long. How in the world did he know?_

Yuki starred at Shuichi completely incredulous. The smile on Shuichi's face began to waver as his hands dropped.

"Don't you like strawberries?" he asked, his voice questioning.

"Yes I do," Yuki said quickly, not wanting to ruin Shuichi's mood.

Shuichi smiled again and he cut a piece for himself and for Yuki. You could never have enough strawberries.

They sat there enjoying the day, and the strawberries.

"_Could this get anymore perfect," Shuichi thought to himself as he lay back on the blanket after finishing his piece of cake._

Yuki looked down at Shuichi who was smiling where he lay. The soft breeze blew his hair into his face but he didn't seem to notice.

Yuki's hand moved by its own as he gently brushed it out of his face. Shuichi didn't open his eyes but he smiled.

And then Yuki noticed that there was smudge of icing from the cake at the corner of Shuichi's mouth.

He found himself leaning closer.

His mind was screaming "No you cant not when he is like this. Not when he doesn't remember you. You cant take advantage of him like this."

But Yuki's body wouldn't listen. He missed the feel of Shuichi's body. The warmth of his lips. The taste of his tongue. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't control himself anymore.

His lips hovered barely an inch above Shuichi's. His breath tasted like strawberries as it hit Yuki's open mouth.

By now Yuki was sure Shuichi could feel him. If Shuichi wanted to move away Yuki would let him. But Shuichi continued to lay stock still. In fact his body seemed to become rigid.

Shuichi's lips parted slightly and he sighed. That was all it took to set Yuki off.

Yuki moved his lips to the corner of Shuichi's mouth gently sucking the icing from his mouth. Then their lips were touching and Yuki lost all his control.

It was just as he remembered. Shuichi's lips were so soft as they obediently moved with Yuki's mouth. Yuki moved on top of him, his hands stroking Shuichi's chest and arms. Shuichi's hands moved into Yuki's hair and he pulled himself closer.

_This was so…right._

Shuichi couldn't help but think as Yuki's lips touched his. This was what he had been missing. This closeness, this intimacy. The feel of Yuki's hands as they traveled the expanse of his chest. A part of him wished that it was bare skin that Yuki was touching.

Yuki pulled away too soon for Shuichi.

Yuki's eyes were glazed over as he looked down at Shuichi. Shuichi's lips were slightly swollen and his cheeks held the most enticing flush.

Shuichi starred into Yuki's eyes as his breath came out quick and shallow. He worked to control his racing heart, as he watched the high sun gleam off of Yuki's golden hair.

_This was truly a perfect day._

But even perfect days must come to an end.

Yuki rose slowly and looked around, the sun was high in the sky but Yuki hadn't noticed the storm clouds blowing. The clearing was pitched into darkness as the sun was covered.

"_Talk about freak weather_," Yuki thought as he helped Shuichi to his feet.

Yuki put everything away and rolled up the blanket just as rain drops started landing on the back of his neck. He grabbed Shuichi's hand and they raced through the trees to the car. They made it just as it really started to pour. Shuichi giggled as the rain hit the car, the sudden weather change didn't seem to upset him.

Yuki smiled and drove out of the woods and got back on the road to the city. The trip back took a bit longer since Yuki drove a bit more slowly because of the weather, but they got back to their apartment just before 1 p.m. The rain seemed like it would never stop.

_So much for a sunny day._

Yuki scowled out the window. Lightning streaked across the sky followed by a boom of thunder.

"At least we got to have fun before it hit," Shuichi called from the living room, answering his unspoken thoughts.

Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Shuichi yelled as he jumped up from the couch.

"Hello this is Shuichi."

Lightning once again streaked across the sky, but the thunder wasn't loud enough to mask the sound of the phone as it hit the ground.

"Shuichi!" Yuki said as he turned around. The look on Shuichi's face made Yuki run to his side.

"What? What is it?"

"The phone," was all Shuichi could get out before he staggered to the couch.

"Hello!" Yuki said as he picked up the phone, the only sound that greeted him was heavy breathing.

"Who is this? What do you want?"

"Him… I want him. And I will get him."

The line went dead.

Yuki turned to Shuichi whose face was now as white as a sheet.

"Shuichi," he whispered as he kneeled at Shuichi's feet, holding his Shuichi's face in his hands so he would look at him.

"Who was that?"

"It was him…" he whispered.

"Who Shuichi? Who was it?"

Shuichi took his hand and lifted up his shirt revealing his scar.

"The one who gave me this…"

**(A/N and I think I'm going to end it here….so what do you think, Shuichi's stalker is revealed though you probably already guessed it so much for the "perfect day" huh…PLEASE REVIEW! I don't know when the next chapter will be up school is starting in a couple days and I haven't gone shopping yet lol :P SO Please Review and I will try to get the next chapter up soon!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(A/N heyyy guys! You have no idea how bad I feel for not updating sooner…I actually just sat down and made myself finish this chapter. I started grade 11 this year and I have World History, English, Law and Biology but I am going to try my hardest to keep writing and not to leave the gap between chapter tooo big! I luv all of you and please review! It's a good 8 pages for you!)**

**So Without Further Ado**

**Chapter 5**

…………………………………………………………………………………

Yuki's eyes grew wide at what Shuichi was saying. It couldn't be.

The phone rang again.

"Stay right there," Yuki said as he ran to it.

"What do you want!" he yelled into the phone.

"Eiri? What's going on?"

Yuki's sigh of relief was heard by Shuichi.

"We just got a phone call Tohma, someone who threatened Shuichi. Shuichi said it was one of the guys who…attacked him."

"…"

"What is it?"

"I need Shuichi to come down to the police station," he replied.

"What? Why?"

"The police just caught one of the men responsible for what happened to Shuichi, and they need him to identify the man."

"When did they catch him?"

"About an hour ago."

"Wait…" Yuki got a thought, "was he given his one phone call."

"Yes why?"

"Maybe he was the one who called," Yuki wanted to believe it no matter how farfetched. He couldn't stand the idea of one of those men stalking Shuichi.

"Maybe but Eiri-." He was cut off as Yuki said, "We'll be right there."

He hung up the phone and turned to Shuichi.

Wide amethyst eyes met his. He walked over to Shuichi slowly and gently placed a hand on the back of his head. Shuichi grasped Yuki's shirt in his hands and hid his face in it as his body shook.

Yuki bent down and moved Shuichi's head so it was resting on the crook of his neck. Then he picked him up and just held him in his arms. His hand soothingly rubbed Shuichi's back until he stopped shivering.

"Shuichi," Yuki whispered.

"Yes," he said as he pulled back to look at Yuki.

"We have to go down to the police station. They caught one of the men who hurt you and they need you to identify him."

Shuichi's eyes got big for a minute as he took it all in. They needed him to identify one of the men. But what if he couldn't? And what would happen when he saw the man. Would he remember? What was worse, remembering or not?

All he could manage was a small nod. Yuki placed him back on the cold floor and went to grab both their rain jackets and an umbrella.

They ran to the car through heavy rain and booming thunder. By the time they were both inside they were soaked to the bone. A small sneeze escaped from Shuichi's and Yuki glanced at him quickly before pulling away from the building.

_Wouldn't it suck if on top of everything Shuichi got sick?_

The first light they stopped at Yuki reached over and zipped Shuichi's jacket up all the way. Then he reached behind him and grabbed the blanket from their picnic and wrapped it around him.

Shuichi smiled and snuggled down deeper into the soft material.

Satisfied Yuki turned on the radio as they continued there drive through the rain.

They arrived at the station in no time at all. As they drew closer a sense of foreboding filled the car. Both of them were worried about what would happen. Neither knew what to expect.

Pulling into a vacant spot Yuki made no more to leave the car. He starred out at the rain and the already darkened sky and listened. Not to the thunder but to Shuichi.

Shuichi was silent.

Yuki turned to him and to his surprise he wasn't there. Well he was there, just cleverly hidden in the folds of the blanket.

"Shuichi come on, we have to go in," Yuki coaxed gently as he started to unfold the blanket.

He discovered a puff of hair and after a couple more seconds he was starring into Shuichi's bright eyes.

Thunder boomed and lightning streaked across the sky.

"You ready?" Yuki asked his hand on the door.

Shuichi started to nod but then he became distracted by something outside of Yuki's door.

"Yuki look out!" he screamed.

Yuki spun in his seat just as a hooded man reached for his door handle.

The door opened, and Shuichi screamed.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Come on boys its raining," Tohma said as he bent down to peer into the car. He was soaked from head to toe and his rain jacket was clearly not helping in the slightest.

Yuki turned to Shuichi and saw him gripping the blanket so tight that his knuckles were white. Tohma just smiled at him and his grip on the blanket loosened. Yuki could see his breathing slow and he released a held breath.

_He's ok_. Yuki thought to himself, as they both got out of the car and ran towards the building.

_But for how long?_

"Eiri," Tohma touched him arm and the two of them slowed their hurried run to a walk.

"The man they found isn't the one who called Shuichi."

"How do you know?" he asked irritation clear in his voice. They kept their voices down to a whisper as they drew closer to where Shuichi was seeking shelter under the overhang at the door to the station.

"I told you I've been working on a project, with K. We have been trying to track down the men responsible and find as much evidence as we can. It was because of this that we were able to find the man the police have in custody. But the third man… We still can't find him. We don't even know his name."

"Could the man in there have been the one who called Shuichi?" Yuki whispered.

"It's possible."

"And until I hear other wise, that's what I am going to believe. Shuichi doesn't need the idea of a stalker to be added to his worries."

"Eiri?" Tohma stopped.

Yuki stopped and turned to him.

"I have a safe house set up, just in case. I want you guys to use it. Please, to ease some of my worries."

Yuki looked at his brother in law. He had deep purple marks under his eyes from lack of sleep and his eyes held so much worry. His shirt looked rumpled like he had slept in it and he couldn't help but noticed a little stubble on his chin.

He had been working long hours ever since Shuichi was released from the hospital.

Working to make Shuichi safe.

"Alright Tohma. I'll think about it."

Tohma walked up to him and clasped Yuki's shoulder.

"That's all I ask."

"Hey guys hurry up its raining!" Shuichi shouted to them.

Yuki and Tohma jogged the rest of the way through the pounding rain and into the dry building.

They followed Tohma through the station and down a long hallway. No one asked why there were there, in fact some people greeted Tohma. He had been spending a lot of time with them the last couple weeks. Finally they stopped in front of double doors. Tohma knocked and it swung open. They all stepped inside.

The room they entered was right from a TV show. A technician sat in front of a bunch of expensive looking sound equipment. In front of him was a giant mirror that covered the expanse of the wall.

A man in a suit walked towards them and Tohma introduced him as Special Agent Hitachi.

He turned to Shuichi and asked in a kind voice, "Do you recognize the man in that room?"

Shuichi looked up at Yuki hesitantly. Yuki nodded, a comforting smile gracing his lips.

Shuichi stepped foreword.

The man on the other side was average. No other word could describe him. He was average height, brown hair, oval face and looked to be average weight. Not to skinny, not to fat. Nothing really stood out about him. He had no tattoos, no piercings, and no extra-ordinary birth marks. He was ordinary.

The minute Shuichi looked at the man he was sure the police had got it all wrong. Surely he would recognize him somehow.

He started to turn, to tell them he wasn't the guy…when the man looked up at the mirror.

There eyes seemed to meet, even though he couldn't see Shuichi. For a split second Shuichi held the mans gaze. And a split second was all it took.

Before the darkness started to creep at the corner of his mind.

Before it took control of him once more.

…………………………………………..

"_Now it's my turn."_

_The man stepped towards him, closing the door._

_He ran and pushed me down._

_Holding my hands above my head._

_I won't cry, I won't beg_

_My teeth dug into my lip leaving a trail of tears and blood down my face._

_I opened my eyes, just for a moment, and he was starring back at me._

_Such horrible eyes…No! Stop looking at me that way! Please stop! Why won't you leave me alone!_

_Yuki help me!_

……………………………………_._

"Yuki!"

"Its ok Shu I'm here."

And he was, his golden eyes starred down at Shuichi.

Warm eyes.

Loving eyes.

Not like his…not like those eyes.

"Did I pass out again?" Barely a whisper.

"Ya you did, but its ok. Are you alright?"

"I think so," Shuichi sat up slowly and saw that he wasn't in that room anymore. Like before he was on a sofa in an office.

_Did everyone have a sofa in there office or something?_

Yuki was kneeling beside him, his body one tenses muscle, ready to spring and help Shuichi on a moments notice.

"I'm ok really, I just feel kind of…weird."

Their eyes met again and Shuichi was so glad for those wonderful eyes.

Yuki was also looking into Shuichi's eyes. They seemed to have lost a little of their shine. A little of his brightness.

"Did you remember something?"

Shuichi seemed to be staring into space as he answered.

"Yes… I remembered him…what happened…"

He sat up and put his feet on the floor, hiding his face in his hands.

"You remember everything?" Yuki asked, hope dripping from his voice.

"No," the word was ice cold.

"Just pieces…just him."

"So you're saying that man is responsible for what happened to you, Mr.Shindou."

Special Agent Hitachi entered the room with a pad of paper in his hand, and a pen poised at the ready.

"Yes. That's what I'm saying. Can we go home now Yuki?"

"Ya, lets go."

The rain had stopped but Shuichi didn't seem to notice as he trudged to the car.

The drive home was quieter then the drive to the station and Yuki couldn't help glancing at Shuichi every couple of minutes.

He had changed. It didn't seem possible but he had.

His eyes were slightly narrowed as he starred straight ahead, and his body seemed to be ready to disappear at any second.

When they got home Shuichi kicked off his shoes and walked to the bedroom.

"I'm tired," was all he said. His voice was hollow, it held no emotion. No feeling.

Yuki didn't want to bother him, hoping that the weird mood would vanish after Shuichi got some sleep. It was still too early, almost dinner time, but he left him alone and walked into his study.

He couldn't explain it but it seemed like the little bit of Shuichi that had managed to surface had gone back under again. Was seeing that man to traumatic? Were they wrong to let Shuichi identify him?

Had he really lost him this time?

No he was still there. When he woke up he had screamed for Yuki. He had screamed his name. He's still there.

Yuki clicked the mouse to wake up the computer and was startled to see a WordPad already open.

And he was terrified by what he saw.

Shuichi screamed from the bedroom, and Yuki was running as fast as he could, the words from his computer screen repeating in his mind.

_I'm back for my prize and I wont let you keep him from me._

...

(A/N DUN DUN DUN! And the plot thickens… I guess it's safe to say that that man was definitely not Shuichi's "stalker". What will Yuki find when he enters the bedroom…REVIEW AND YOU WILL FIND OUT!!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(A/N YES STORY ALERT IS WORKING AGAIN!! does a little dance this chapter has been up for a couple days but im reposting it so u guys can get the alert.**

**ANYWAYS, hello again peoples hows it going! Once again so sorry for the wait, and sorry that this chapter isn't as long as I would have liked…this one focuses more on Shuichi and I hope you enjoy… I have no idea how long this story will be o) I was thinking originally no more then 10 but now i think its going to be about 15, lol, then again I don't want to make it too long and bore you guys with it…ok im done rambling now soooo….**

**Without Further Ado**

**Chapter 6**

……………………………

Shuichi just wanted to be alone. Today had been exhausting in the extreme and he couldn't help the sudden mood swing either. It was getting to be too much. He thought he would be able to handle it. Handle seeing his face again. But the sudden images that assaulted his consciousness. The memories that was too horrible to be anything but real. He welcomed the darkness when it came and dragged him down again.

That's how all this losing his memory business started anyways. He called the darkness to him when all he wanted was a place to hide, for just a little while. A have to protect himself from what had happened to him. But it had taken over…it wouldn't leave.

That's as much as he had figured out about what had happened. The real he couldn't remember.

Walking through the door of the bedroom he closed it behind him and locked it. It wasn't like he didn't want Yuki's help; it wasn't like he didn't like Yuki. That wasn't it at all…he just…sometimes the only way to sort out yourself is by yourself. He just needed sometime to sort out his thoughts.

Then Shuichi flipped on the light of the bedroom and all thoughts of doing this by himself vanished from his mind.

The images were so horrible that at first he didn't know what to make of them. Dozens of pictures were tacked to the opposite wall of the bedroom, each one was of him.

At first all he could do was stare, to shocked to speak.

Photo's of him leaving the hospital…of him entering the apartment…him in the car with Yuki.

Shuichi was about to run, to unlock the door and get Yuki, when a cluster of other pictures caught his attention.

Like the others they were of him, but of a different him. One that he couldn't remember. He was smiling, and there was a glow about this young mans face. His eyes shined with joy and he was not as thin.

Shuichi took a step closer, curiously looking at the photos, for some sort of answer into his life.

Then he noticed the ones in the middle, almost covered by the others that surrounded them.

There weren't that many, somewhere between five and ten, but the moment Shuichi got a good look at one of them it was as if his world shifted. Everything turned on an angle and he fought for his consciousness.

He wasn't going to pass out anymore. He wasn't going to allow the darkness to creep over him and pull him under. Even as he was looking at the very reason he screamed in his sleep.

The pictures showed him, alone in a dark room. A stream of blood scared his forehead and his legs were folded under him. He was starring into the camera, his eyes wide and pleading.

Begging.

Shuichi looked into the eyes of another him, eyes that starred into his soul.

………

"_We're going to have a lot of fun. Just the two of us."_

_A chuckle from a corner._

_The cold gleam of a knife._

"_Why so sad, don't you want to play with me, don't you want to have fun. To think I waited all this time for you, and you don't want to play."_

_Lips to his ear._

"_You WILL play with me. You will be mine forever. I will never leave you alone. I will always be there in the back of your mind."_

_Cold blade pressed against his forehead._

"_You will never get rid of me."_

_Dead eyes starring into his._

………..

All of this took a matter of seconds. He didn't know he was screaming until he heard Yuki banging on the door.

He walked over, his feet dragging on the floor, and unlocked the door.

……………………………………………………………………..

Yuki's legs didn't seem to be fast enough as he sprinted for the door of his bedroom. Shuichi's screams echoed in the house and then cut off suddenly.

"Shuichi!" he called as he slammed into the door. Grabbing the knob Yuki started yanking on the door but it wouldn't open.

"Shuichi! God dammit Shuichi open the door! Shuichi!"

The door opened slowly.

Shuichi stop before him, tears streaming down his face. He took one step towards Yuki and then fell into his arms, sobs shook his entire body.

"Shuichi are you ok!? What happened? Answer me?!"

Yuki could hear Shuichi trying to speak in between his tears but the only sound that was heard was a muffled shriek as the tears hit again, ten fold.

Keeping Shuichi's face pressed into his shirt Yuki peaked into the room. The sight that greeted him caused him to immediately step back. He could feel the bile rising in his throat but he forced it down. He couldn't let himself lose it. He had to be strong for Shuichi.

With one last look into the room Yuki half dragged, half led Shuichi into the living room and sat him on the couch.

"It's ok, you're alright, I'm here. Its ok, you're ok. Don't cry," Yuki's voice started to shake. He was now talking to himself as much as Shuichi.

Seeing Shuichi hurting like this, hearing the cries tear through his fragile body, made Yuki want to kill. He wanted to find this son of a bitch and beat him with a baseball bat. He wanted to show him what happens when you messed with the person that Yuki cared about.

He wanted his revenge. He wanted Shuichi's revenge. He wanted to…he wanted too…he wanted…

"Why would somebody do that? What did I ever do to deserve any of this? Was I a bad person Yuki? Did people hate me?"

"No Shuichi no…stop Shu, don't talk like that."

"It's not fair," Shuichi screamed into Yuki's chest as he beat it with his feeble fists.

"It's not fair. Why did they hate me so much…WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE ANY OF IT! I want this all to end. I want to be able to remember and to not be afraid of what I will see in my head. I want to smile and sing and say hi to people on the street without being afraid of what they might do to me."

He stopped suddenly and Yuki tightened his grip. His tears fell onto Shuichi's hair and Yuki buried his face into the crook of Shuichi's neck.

He had asked himself those very questions ever since he found out what had happened. Ever since he had know what they had done.

Why did this have to happen to Shuichi?

It was impossible to find anyone as loving and happy and eccentric as him. Impossible to find someone who could love so fully and so deeply. Someone who still was untouched by the black part of our world. Someone still innocent.

Who was oblivious… but not anymore.

"I wish…I wish I could turn back the clock…go back in time and…and…" his voice cracked but he continued, "And…change…what happened," surprisingly it was Yuki who spoke and not Shuichi.

"Was I a bad person Yuki… did I deserve what happened…do I deserve this…Yuki…please…tell me…if you tell me I will believe you…I wont doubt it. Just tell me please…I can take it," Shuichi pulled back and looked into Yuki's eyes.

"I promise I wont be mad if you tell me the truth…I trust you to tell me…be truthful…help me understand…please I need to understand Yuki…I need to know why this happened to me…why someone would do this to me…so…be honest Yuki…ok…tell me the truth…I'll understand…I will…I promise…please…tell me…" Yuki couldn't believe the amount of pain held in those beautiful eyes.

"Am I…a bad person?"

Yuki could feel the anger sky rocket in him and he did his best not to scream at Shuichi.

"Listen to me Shuichi. NONE of this was your fault…Do you hear me! None of this was your fault! You did not deserve a single thing that happened to you!! Do you understand?" Yuki's eyes bore into Shuichi's…and Shuichi felt as though he was talking to his very soul.

"You are not a bad person; you will NEVER be a bad person. You are one of the most amazing people I know. Don't you DARE think for a minute that it was your fault! Do you understand me!"

Soft tears crept out of the corner of Shuichi's eyes as he laid his head against Yuki's chest.

"I understand Yuki."

It's not my fault…Yuki said it wasn't my fault…all of that in the other room…all the tears and pain in the eyes of the other me… Yuki said it wasn't my fault… I'm not bad…I didn't… I didn't deserve this?... that's right, Yuki said I didn't deserve this…what if he's lying…what if he hates me but he doesn't want to say it…what if it was my fault…what if he actually blames me…what if I brought this on…

No Yuki doesn't hate me…he wouldn't have stayed with me in the hospital if he hated me…wouldn't have held me while I cried…wouldn't have rocked me to sleep…kissed me goodnight…if he hated me he wouldn't have told me that I was a good person.

So I'm not bad? It wasn't my fault?...but what if….NO! Yuki said it wasn't my fault so it isn't! It wasn't…the darkness…the pain….it wasn't….no….

It wasn't my fault…

It wasn't my fault.

……………………………………………

**(A/N and this was how Shuichi was feeling. I thought that since I did one with Yuki I could try and capture a bit of the thoughts going through Shuichi's head. Imagine what he must be going through… he was raped and beaten close to death, he lost his memory…who he was…and deep down he couldn't help but ask himself…was this all my fault? Did I deserve this? **

**BTW I officially can NOT believe how this story is turning out…I am discovering a dark side of my story telling lol…but as long as you guys like it I guess I haven't completely lost it -peers nervously side to side- PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL TRY FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(A/N heyy guys hows it going… your probably thinking WOAH that was fast…well i should be doing my law homework but I don't want to!! So I decided to finish this chapter :P so please read review and enjoy **

**So Without Further Ado,**

**Chapter 7**

………………………………………………

When Shuichi fell asleep Yuki laid him on the couch and placed a blanket over him. He wasn't going to let Shuichi enter the bedroom again until there was no trace of the pictures.

Yuki thought about taking them down right away but he thought it would be better if he called Tohma first. Suddenly the idea of a going to a safe house didn't seem so bad.

On the second ring Tohma picked up. His hello seemed rushed and Yuki could hear the strain in his voice.

"Tohma…its me. I think I'm going to take up your offer of a safe house after all."

"What happened?! Is Shindou alright?"

"Yes he's fine…just a little upset. He's sleeping right now."

"Eiri what happened?"

"Someone broke in when we were out. I think it's the same person who called before. He taped all these pictures of Shuichi onto the wall of our bedroom. Tohma, this guy has been stalking Shuichi for a long time. There are pictures up from months and months ago, some from as recently as yesterday and…"

"Yes."

"He…has some pictures of…it happening…"

Silence.

"You there Tohma?"

"Yes. Eiri I'm so sorry. I should have said something to you sooner… this could have all been prevented…all of it."

"What are you talking about? Tohma what's going on?"

"I'll be over in an hour to help you guys move to the safe house. Don't leave until I get there and don't open your door for anyone except me."

"Tohma what-"

Tohma hung up. Thing were getting too out of control.

Walking into the other room he silently watched the activity. K and Hiro were bent over a computer screen as they tried to track down their mystery man. They had been trying to find this man for months. Even before Shuichi was raped. This was the thing that Tohma now felt guilty for not telling Yuki. Surely if he had said that Shuichi had a stalker, they could have avoided this whole thing.

It had started earlier this year, innocently at first. Dozens of fan letters that turned into hundreds. But they weren't your normal fan letters. They didn't gush over Shuichi's amazing singing voice or how he was an amazing performer. Instead they talked about Shuichi. Just Shuichi. Then as the number of letters grew so did their intensity. No longer talking about Shuichi himself, but other things. Like what he did. Where he went. When one of the letters reported what he had for breakfast that's when Tohma made sure that Shuichi didn't see them. Or Yuki. Ever since then Tohma has been trying and trying to find out who this unknown person was. There was no return address on the letters, no indication as to how they were delivered.

Then they stopped. Tohma was beginning to wonder if he should tell Eiri after all…when they stopped. Exactly two days later Shuichi was raped.

The minute they found Shuichi Tohma had been trying to track down the man who was responsible. So far…nothing.

"Any luck?" Tohma asked as he made his way across the room.

Hiro looked up and shook his head, as K continued to tap away at the keyboard.

Hiro sighed, "I'm beginning to think we will never catch him."

He looked at Tohma and noticed the extra edge to his features.

"Who called?"

"It was Eiri…someone broke into their apartment."

"Oh my God!" Hiro exclaimed. His face turning ghastly pale as he leaned against the desk for support.

After they had found Shuichi, Hiro had gone and questioned K about some of the papers he had seen on Tohma's desk. Ever since then he had been helping them find the man who was obsessed with his best friend.

"Don't worry neither of them was hurt. He just taped a bunch of pictures of Shuichi to the wall. K, did you get the letter from my contact in the police force yet?"

"No, not yet. I don't get why he had to send the information by letter. Why not a phone call, or e-mail."

"He has to make sure he isn't discovered giving me information."

"Well I don't trust the mail service it's just as…oh my God."

"What?" Hiro and Tohma asked at the same time.

"I can't believe we didn't think of this before. How could I have been so stupid? The answer was right in front of us."

His fingers flew across the keyboard.

"What K? Tell us." Tohma begged, leaning closer to see what K was doing.

Hiro's eyes widened, "Why are you hacking into NG's security system?"

"Because it would take to long to get the actual videos and I don't want anyone to know that I'm looking into this."

"What K!" Tohma was clearly agitated.

"You'll see. Tohma what was the date of the first letter."

"Oh my…I think it was February 15th, the day after the Valentine's Day charity concert."

K didn't stop typing as he asked, "You said the letter was left in Shuichi's fan box correct, the one behind the reception desk.

"Yes…"

"And you said there was no return address on any of the letters, but there was a stamp."

"Yes K, where are you going with this."

"First tell me the dates of the next two letters then I'll explain."

Tohma told him the dates and then waited. Finally K swirled around in his chair and addressed both Tohma and Hiro.

"There was no return address on the letters so we couldn't back trace where the letters came from. But there was a stamp so we were sure that it was mailed. Each day dozens of fan letters were sent to Shuichi. The mail man never denied putting the letters into the box. We questioned everyone who delivered mail to the studio, and we came up with nothing. Right?"

"Yes," Tohma answered, confusion colouring his voice.

"Well…what if the letters never came in the mail."

"What are you talking about K?" Hiro asked.

"Think about it for a minute. What if someone snuck the letter into Shuichi's box after or before the mail man left? He put a stamp on it so we would believe it came in the mail. Why would we question that? Of course we would think the letter came with the mail. But what if he delivered it by hand?"

"That's not possible, someone would have noticed. Surely someone would have seen a man coming and dropping off letters."

"Not if they were used to seeing him. They wouldn't have a second thought about someone they knew."

"What are you getting at K? That someone who works in NG is Shuichi's stalker?"

"Not someone who works there…someone who is employed."

"What…you're not making any sense."

"Tohma, I have a question for you. Where was Taki when you hit him with your car?"

"He was coming out of a Ramen Shop…why?"

K turned to the screen of the computer and clicked play on the security feed.

Tohma and Hiro froze as they watched.

A man in a blue uniform walked in, holding a bag with the word "Ramen" written across it in cursive.

He walked to the receptionist and gave her her noodles. She smiled at him. They talked. He said something. She nodded. The man went around her desk and started typing something on her computer.

K heard Hiro's gasp as they all watched the man put a letter into a mail box with his other hand. Shuichi's mail box.

"I can't believe it…" Hiro stuttered as he watched himself walk by on the screen and wave to the man.

"It's him. That's the man who tried to kill Shuichi. But…I saw him almost everyday. I never thought…how…"

Hiro looked up at Tohma. His eyes were like steel and his hands were gripped at his sides as he waited for Tohma to tell him.

"How could we not have known?"

Tohma was across the room and pulling on his jacket before Hiro could blink.

His phone was out of his pocket and at his ear by the time he was back over to them.

"Hitachi, its Tohma, we've discovered the identity of the other man. Yes, that one. I don't know his name as of yet but he owns a small Ramen Shop downtown. Where the ambulance picked up Aizawa. Yes that's it. I need you to get over there immediately. Thank you. Bye."

Tohma was already to the door before Hiro could form a coherent thought.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm moving Shuichi and Eiri to a safe house."

And then he was gone.

…………………………………………………………………

"Dammit!" he yelled as he turned off his phone. They had finally discovered the truth about his letters. He was actually pleasantly surprised that it had taken them so long to discover the truth.

Oh well, it didn't matter. He wouldn't be there. He hadn't been to him shop since Shuichi was realised from the hospital. They would find his little shrine, his pictures. They would have everything he had collected. But it didn't matter. Very soon he would have the real thing.

………………………………………………………………….

Hiro turned back to K who was once again typing at the keyboard.

"What are you doing now?"

"Pulling up the shop registry, maybe I can get a name…here we go."

Hiro found himself looking at the face of someone he only referred to as "the noodle guy". He could feel the hatred boiling in his blood.

Takashi Akita.

Now they had a name.

**(A/N I was going to end it here but I decided to give you guys a little more.)**

"Wait a minute," K mumbled to himself.

"What is it?"

"He looks familiar. I've seen him before…"

"I bet you have, he's been bringing ramen to NG for almost a year."

"No that's not it…I've seen him somewhere else. Where have I seen him?"

The door flew open and Ryuichi ran in, holding a little pink bunny in his arms.

"K are you finished yet, you said you would buy me ice cream!"

"I'm sorry Ryu I don't think I can today."

"But K you promised," he pouted. "What's so important that you can't eat ice cream with me?"

Ryuichi skipped over to the computer and then before either of them knew what was happening he was under the table.

"Ryu what's wrong? Come out." K asked as he tried to coax him out from under the table.

"Not until you make the bad man disappear."

"Ryu what are you talking about, how do you know…I really am an idiot."

Hiro looked over at K as he laid his head in his hands.

"What do you mean K?"

"I know why this man seems so familiar. I haven't seen him for years but now that I think about it I know it's him. Before Nittle Grasper split up Ryuichi started getting fan letters," K looked up at Hiro to see if that piece of information clicked in.

"You don't think."

"Yes I do. They only lasted a few weeks, then Nittle Grasper split up and Ryuichi went over seas to America. He finished a concert one night and was attacked on his way out of the building. The man held a knife to his throat…if I hadn't gotten there when I did," he stopped, not knowing how to continue.

"He was sentenced to five years. Last I heard he got out. Good behaviour they said."

"So… he gets out and wants to find Ryuichi again. So he comes back to Japan, only to discover that Bad Luck is now big. And then he sees Shuichi."

"Exactly. We've got ourselves a rebound stalker."

...

**(A/N ok I think I'm going to end it here. So what do you think! Then identity of the stalker has been revealed along with Tohma's secret project…I know this chapter may seem a little slow but I had to get it out of the way before the more…suspenseful stuff lol, PLEASE REVIEW!!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(A/N heyy guys im back!! Sry this took soooo long! But I tried to finish this chapter fast…the excitement is picking up!! )**

**So without further ado**

**Chapter 8**

………………………………………………

Yuki hung up and sighed.

What was Tohma up too? Oh well it didn't matter.

Yuki went into the bedroom and started packing up his and Shuichi's clothes. He left the pictures where they were. Maybe the police would be able to find something…a fingerprint…some DNA.

In under half an hour Yuki had packed enough for a couple days and he went quickly into the bathroom to grab their toiletries. When it seemed like everything they needed was packed Yuki brought the bags to the front. He turned, ready to shake Shuichi awake and was horrified by what he saw. Or rather…what he didn't see. Shuichi was no where to be found.

……………………………………………………

Shuichi listened as Yuki talked on the phone. But he couldn't really make out what he was saying. All his thoughts were racing through his head and he couldn't get them under control. He had to get out. He needed to get away. The minute Yuki had left to pack things in the bedroom Shuichi had risen from the couch, and with the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders, carefully opened the door and closed it quietly behind him.

The air had a slight bite to it but Shuichi only pulling the blanket tighter around him before continuing on his way. At first he thought he would just walk, get fresh air. He thought he didn't have a certain place in mind. That was until he ended up at the place. Then he realized that it had been his destination all along.

The park was just as he remembered. From the time before and when he came looking for Yuki. A gentle breeze blew across the park and tossed his hair in all directions. Just as he remembered. A real memory. A sacred memory.

……………………………………………….

The man looked out of his van window and a smile crept across his face. There he was. His prize.

The mans greedy eyes roamed over the pink haired mans small frame. It was covered in a thick blanket but he could still see how slim. He was standing right there, within his reach, and no one was around to protect him.

The man opened the door to his van and stepped outside, closing it behind him.

Shuichi stood only a few meters away, within his reach.

………………………………………………………

Shuichi shivered and pulled the blanket even tighter around him, but it wasn't the wind that made a shiver race up his spine. He had the weirdest feeling. Just like he had ever since he had come back from the hospital. It was like…someone was watching him.

…………………………………………………………..

The man stepped closer. The wind blew once more and the man caught of whiff of Shuichi's scent on the breeze. His smell was enticing. Mouth watering. Irresistible.

He walked closer. Memories of that night dancing through his head. He could feel his jeans begin to tighten as he pictured what he would do to Shuichi when he got him once again. Alone. Away from anyone who would interfere.

…………………………………………………………

Shuichi sat on a bench, with his back to everyone and just listened. Listened to the sounds of everything. Noticed the scents, the noises, opened his eyes and looked at the sights. Took in everything and everything and everything! He wanted to remember, he wanted to feel apart of everything. Wanted to feel familiarity. To recognize people, things…memories. Shuichi closed his eyes and just took everything in.

………………………………………………………….

The man watched as Shuichi sat on the bench. And then he started towards him. His feet soared across the park as he neared his prey.

………………………………………………………….

Shuichi could hear footsteps approaching him but paid them no mind. But when he felt a hand on his shoulder he opened his eyes and…

Looked up at Yuki. His eyes were frantic and by his heaving chest Shuichi could tell that he had ran here.

"Shuichi what the hell is wrong with you!" Yuki screamed as he yanked Shuichi off of the bench.

"I was tired… and I needed to get out," he replied timidly.

"If you were so tired then you should have slept. You didn't have to run off, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry Yuki…I just started feeling a little light headed…in fact…I feel a little dizzy still…a little…" Shuichi collapsed into Yuki's arms.

Yuki sighed and scooped him up in his arms. It was so hard for him to stay mad at Shuichi. He had almost dropped when he saw that Shuichi wasn't sleeping on the couch. He couldn't see how he had managed to make it to the park without passing out, he was exhausted.

Yuki cradled Shuichi's body against his and made his way to the car where Tohma was waiting.

When Yuki got back to the car Tohma nodded his head in his direction and climbed into the driver's side. Yuki got into the back with Shuichi. Shuichi was still asleep and when Yuki sat down he nestled closer still.

Yuki rested his head on top of Shuichi's, breathing in his scent. He pulled his body in closer, the warmth seemed to seep into him and defrost his icy exterior.

What would happen if he lost Shuichi? What would happen if this man, whoever he is, won?

What would it be like to see his mangled body…bleeding….NO stop!

The photos in the bedroom started flashing in his mind. Shuichi bleeding, crying…begging. No…he would make sure that never happened again.

"Yuki," Shuichi whispered softly.

"We're here," Tohma said after twenty minutes of driving.

Yuki glanced out the window and took in the bungalow whose drive way they were pulling into.

It was a dull cream colour with a burgundy single garage. The door was burgundy also and Yuki noticed with relief that it had a peep hole.

He lifted Shuichi carefully from the car and walked to the door. The front porch was surrounded by hedges and an assortment of flowers. Yuki was happily surprised with the discrete video camera hiding in one of the hanging flower pots.

"So you actually meant house huh?" Yuki asked as he turned to Tohma.

"Yes I meant house. I'm sure you will be happy with it, though it is quiet different then the apartments you are used to. There are video cameras installed all over the house and outside. But there isn't any in the bedroom or washroom so you have some privacy. We can't have any police men outside. This is a safe house so we need to keep as low a profile as possible, while still protecting you. One will drive by ever so often and you will be followed if you go anywhere."

Tohma opened the door of the house and showed Yuki to the bedroom. Tohma placed the suitcases in the closet and Yuki tucked Shuichi into the bed.

Yuki followed Tohma to the front door and Tohma passed him the keys before preparing to leave.

"Tohma?" Yuki asked quietly.

"Yes?" Tohma stepped back into the house.

"I know you know more then you're telling me. What's going on?"

Yuki could see the range of emotions playing across Tohma's face. He wanted to tell him, he knew he did, but he had made up his mind. Yuki knew the answer before Tohma replied.

"Not yet Eiri. But don't worry; I am so close to catching this man. Just stay inside the house, and I swear to you this will be over very soon."

With that Tohma walked across the threshold and drove away.

Yuki sighed as he closed and locked the door behind him. He suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion crash over him and he dragged himself into the bedroom and got into the bed beside Shuichi.

_They would be safe here. Tohma had promised him and Yuki believed in his brother in law. They were going to be alright._

…………………………………………………………………………

The white van pulled away from the house and drove back into the throng of the city. They thought they were so smart. He was so close in the park…so close. They thought they could stop him. Thought they would be able to take his prize away from him.

Idiots.

Soon he would have his prize in his possession and he would finish what he hadn't been allowed to finish. That night Taki wasn't supposed to stop him. He had finally had Shuichi in his possession and then that idiot walked in. But maybe it was better this way. This time they would have privacy. This time no one would be able to stop him.

……………………………………………………………..

**(A/N well what do you think! The excitement is starting to build! The stalker keeps getting closer and closer and soon…. Will the stalker get Shuichi?? Find out next chapter… review for more chapters!!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(A/N HELLLLLO EVERYBODY! Hows it going :P its Halloween tomorrow so I decided to give you something special ******** as always please review!!!! And I hope you enjoy it!!!)**

**So without further ado,**

**Chapter 9**

……………………………………………………………………………..

Shuichi opened his eyes and at first a wave of confusion crashed into him. This wasn't Yuki's bed…where was he?

A soft moan came from beside him and he looked down at Yuki's sleeping face.

Now he remembered. They were in a safe house. Letting out a sigh he closed his eyes and listened to the banging of his heart in his chest.

Ba dump…ba dump…ba dump…

Slowly his eyes opened, still groggy with sleep.

Ba dump…ba dump… ba dump…

For some reason his heart was racing and beating so loud he thought it would wake Yuki up.

Hadn't he had a dreamless sleep?..He couldn't remember having any nightmares. So why was his heart racing? Why was he covered in a cold sweat?

Looking at the clock he could see it was three in the morning. What had woken him up? Had he heard a noise? Something that left him terrified as he woke.

Down the hall a floor board creaked.

"Yuki!" in a hushed whisper as he gently shook the older man.

He mumbled quietly but didn't wake up.

Something sounding like a footstep, closer to the room.

"Yuki please wake up…Yuki!" Shuichi could feel tears starting to roll down his face as absolute terror washed over him.

Finally Yuki's golden eyes opened and fell onto Shuichi's face, a questioning look in his sleepy eyes. The moment he saw the fear in Shuichi's eyes he was wide awake.

He sat up and wrapped him arms around Shuichi, feeling the smaller man quiver in his arms.

"Shuichi what's wrong?"

"I… it seems silly now but…I thought I heard something. Something that sounded like there was someone in the house."

"If it makes you this scared then it's not silly. Do you want me to check?" he asked gently. Shuichi nodded his head slowly.

As Yuki started to get up he realized that Shuichi didn't plan on letting him go.

"Don't leave me alone please," the sadness in his voice almost broke Yuki's heart in two.

He wrapped his arms around Shuichi the best he could and together they walked down the hall and through the safe house.

First they checked the living room and the kitchen, and then they checked the coat closet.

They checked every room, but no one was there. They checked the study last and Shuichi plopped down in the chair, breathing a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes and spun around trying to get rid of his jitters, glancing up at the not so discrete camera.

"I feel so silly now. I'm sorry for waking you up Yuki….Yuki?"

Shuichi opened his eyes and saw that Yuki was starring with wide eyes horror at the far wall of the room.

"What…" he asked as he spun around.

Before he could make out what the deep crimson writing said Yuki had grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him out of the chair and down the hall.

"Yuki what gives!" Shuichi shouted as he tried to loosen Yuki's hold on the material.

"Shuichi I want you to go back into the bedroom and lock the door. Only open it for me."

"Yuki…"

"Now Shuichi!"

Yuki thrust him into the room and Shuichi closed the door and locked it.

As he turned and starred into the blood shot eyes of his stalker, Shuichi realized something that Yuki had forgotten.

They never checked the bedroom.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The minute Shuichi left Yuki picked up the phone and dialled Tohma.

"Eiri it's three in the morning, can't this wait a few more hours…"

"He was here Tohma. In the safe house! Somehow he got in! I thought you said that we would be safe here! God dammit Tohma!"

"Eiri calm down, the police are on their way. How do you know he was there?"

"There's writing on the wall, it looks like its blood but I can't be sure."

"What does it say?"

Yuki carried the phone into the study and read the horrifying message.

"It says, ' I win.'"

"Eiri…"

"Yes?"

"Where's Shuichi?"

Shuichi.

All Tohma heard was the bang as the phone fell to the floor and the sound of Yuki's racing footsteps.

Yuki banged repeatedly on the door, and then remember that Shuichi had locked it. With all his strength he slammed into the door, using his shoulder to break it down.

The door splintered at the sides and crashed into the dark room.

Yuki looked around frantic, his hand fumbling for the light switch that was somehow off. He found it and a gasp escaped his panting lips.

Shuichi was no where to be found…but the window curtains fluttered in the night breeze.

…………………………………………………………………

Shuichi looked up at eyes that had haunted him for months. Eyes that shone red in the light.

The man smiled, a cruel and sickening smile.

Shuichi couldn't move.

His voice froze in his throat as the man stepped out of the closet and took a step towards him.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as Shuichi's brain very slowly started to analyse what was going on. By the time the man's foot softly hit the ground his mind had finally reached a conclusion.

He needed to run.

Shuichi turned on his heel and reached for the door knob, his fingers barely touching the surface as the man grabbed him from behind and pulled him backwards.

Shuichi struggled and began to yell for Yuki, his voice finally coming back, but the man was quicker.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out an unblemished white handkerchief, and held it firmly to Shuichi's nose and mouth. His other arm was securely wrapped around his small waist, holding both his arms back as the chloroform did its job.

Before long Shuichi's protests stopped and his cries for help were silenced. His small body fell slack into the man's waiting arms. Holding the small frame in his arms the man smiled down at Shuichi's tear streaked face.

The man slung the small body over his shoulder before slipping out of the window, and disappearing into the dark.

All this took a matter of seconds.

The only sounds that filled the night were the painful screams of a hurting lover, and the dark chuckling of a psychotic sadist.

……………………………………………………………………………**.**

**(A/N TAAA DAAA I decided that I was going to give you guys something special for Halloween! (even though its tomorrow) ok I know its not that scary, actually the next couple chapters might be but it has finally happened! The Evil Man Got Shuichi!!! Pleaseeeee review if you liked this chapter and if you want to see more!!!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**(A/N HELLO EVERYBODY!!! Its only been 11 days since my last review so im glad I haven't kept you hanging for too long… so how has everybody been? Lol I really hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**

**So without further ado,**

**Chapter 10!**

…………………………………………………………………………..

Yuki didn't move. He didn't move when the police came. He didn't move when the inspector came…didn't move when Tohma came. He just sat there. Quietly…silently…unmoving…

Tohma left him alone at first. He didn't want to break him brother in law out of his ghostly trance, but after an hour he had to break him out of it.

"Eiri? Eiri please I need you to be coherent right now. I need your help if we're going to catch this man… Eiri! Shuichi needs your help!"

Glazed eyes met his. A mumbled response.

"What?" Tohma whispered.

"I…I can't…"

"Come on Eiri don't give up on Shuichi now, he needs you."

"Tohma…you don't understand…I can't… I promised him I wouldn't let anything happen to him…never again I said…not after last time…and I couldn't even keep my promise…how am I supposed to help him if I can't even protect him!"

By this time his voice had risen to a roar of pain. Of anguish.

Tohma looked up at the police officers as they photographed and searched the home.

"Come on Eiri," Tohma urged gently as he led Yuki out of the house and into his car.

Neither of them spoke on their drive to the police station. Neither one said anything as Tohma led Eiri into the room where he had spent most of his time the past couple of months.

K and Hiro were still there. It was about four in the morning now but there they sat, starring intently at the computer screen.

"Any progress?" Tohma asked.

K didn't say anything as his fingers flew across the keyboard. Instead it was Hiro that spoke.

"We've been able to track him from the time he came back from America to the present. It seems that Mr. Akita inherited the Ramen Shop from his late father. He came back to Japan to sell it so he would have money to find Ryuichi."

"But then he saw Shuichi," Tohma said. They had already established this but Eiri hadn't heard yet.

"Exactly," Hiro continued, his eyes following everything K was doing.

"He then cancelled all his plans to sell the shop and instead took it over. He has been running it ever since. We've already figured that that was where he met Taki. How they got around to talking about Shuichi we don't know, all we know is that it came up somehow."

"Then Taki brought up the idea of ruining Shuichi's career…and Takashi jumped at the idea. The way he saw it, he would finally have his chance at Shuichi. He was probably extra excited because of his missed chance with Ryuichi," K took over as he finished typing away at the computer.

What appeared was Takashi Akita's drivers licence. His dead eyes starred coldly into Yuki's.

K then pulled up a file he had just stolen from the police. "I know we are working with the police on this but they wouldn't share this. I decided I was going to get it myself. Hiro convinced me to avoid the whole, guns blazing routine; especially since it is a police station and they are the good guys," Tohma could hear the regret in K's voice. He obviously had been for the guns blazing routine.

"You ready?" K asked as he turned to Yuki and Tohma.

"Yes," Tohma said, since all Yuki could manage was a small nod.

K opened up the file.

A collective gasp was heard from everyone in the room. This was K and Hiro's first time seeing what was in the file and they were equally surprised.

What they were looking at were pictures that the police had taken in the apartment on top of the Ramen Shop. They had discovered a back room…that was a shrine to Shuichi.

Every wall was covered in pictures of Shuichi.

Shuichi singing. Shuichi walking. Shuichi eating. Shuichi talking.

Shuichi.

_SHUICHI!_

SHUICHI!

**SHUICHI!!!**

Tohma turned just in time to see Yuki crash into the chair beside him.

"Eiri! Are you ok?"

"Ya," Yuki replied quietly, "I just got dizzy is all."

Everything had just started to tilt…to spin, out of control.

How had that man gotten so close to Shuichi for so long? How had he missed this? Surely if he had been paying better attention he would have noticed a familiar man following him. Wouldn't he have?

"There's something else!" K exclaimed as he brought up the police report. "It seems they found some equipment in his house that could be used like a wire tap."

"Wire tap?!" Tohma seemed in shock as the news seeped in.

"So that's how they knew where we were going…where the house was?" Yuki spoke as he rose slowly.

Tohma looked at him with wide eyes…now he was the one who could only muster a nod.

………………………………………………………….

Ba dump…ba dump… ba dump…

Inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale…slowly…slowly…breathe in…and out…not to loudly…ever so quiet… quietly… don't let him know your awake…breathe in…and out…

Ba dump…ba dump…ba dump…

His heart was threatening to escape from the confines of his ribs. His lungs heaved painfully as he tried to quiet his breathing.

Shhh…quiet…quiet! You have to be quiet…shhh…breath in and out…in and out….IN AND OUT! No, to loud! To fast! Stop panicking! You mustn't panic! He will hear you!

Shuichi tried to open his eyes but he couldn't see.

_I'm blind! I can't see! Oh my God, I'm going to die! No!_

He tried to move his hands but they were tied behind his back.

By this point the panic was building up inside of him. The urge to scream, to get away, was almost too strong to resist.

Shuichi started thrashing around, trying desperately to get his hands free. The panic was building like a pressure inside of him, threatening to spill over and consume him.

Then he tried to scream…but couldn't.

The gag was tied tightly around his head and the blindfold wouldn't budge. His wrists were tied tightly with rope and so were his ankles.

It took him five minutes to realize that he was in a car, another five to discover that he was in the trunk.

Another wave of panic crashed into him, weighing his lungs down and making it hard to breathe.

Tears slipped passed the confines of his blind fold as he tried desperately to avoid a panic attack.

He hadn't had one since he was a little boy. He had played hide and go seek with his sister and thought that the secret door under the cellar stairs would be a good place to hide. He had forgotten that the door tended to stick. It took them three hours to find him. Three hours of being in the pitch black, barely able to move around, his cried for help muffled.

Talk about your déjà vu.

Breathe…come on just breathe…in and out…in and out…in…and out… there you go…there you go…just keep breathing…stay calm…calm…relax…breathe…in…out…in…out…

It took him another five minutes to realize that the car had stopped.

…………………………………………………….

**(A/N and there is chapter 10!!! So what did you guys think ******** I know it's a cliffy and im especially horrible for cliff hangers but I can't help it lmfao! So I have decided to resort to previous tactics…I am holding the next chapter hostage! My demands are simple…I want 10 review!!! Teeheee :P btw its great to get reviews from new people and I love all you guys who are sticking with my story!!!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**(A/N hello everybody! Hows it going? Did you miss me? Lol, im sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner, tests and projects and what not…but really what can u expect its high school lol, well I have no homework at all this weekend but my bday party is Sunday (even though its not for another month) and im working a couple hours Saturday so im going to try and finish a chapter tonight before and after I babysit, so hopefully I will have posted this…well…since ur reading this I guess I have posted it lol, )**

**So without further ado**

**Chapter 11!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_(Chapter 10 Ending)_

_Breathe…come on just breathe…in and out…in and out…in…and out… there you go…there you go…just keep breathing…stay calm…calm…relax…breathe…in…out…in…out…_

_It took him another five minutes to realize that the car had stopped_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Shuichi listened carefully but the sound of his breathing and the beating of his heart were making it hard for him to make anything out. But he did know one thing…they had stopped.

Where they were was another question entirely.

Then…there it was…the sound of gravel shifting as someone walked across it. Shuichi braced himself as they neared the trunk. He could tell when the trunk opened by the sudden brightness that squeezed through his blindfold. For a split second all was still, and then rough hands were grabbing him and dragging him out of the car.

He fell to the ground, unable to keep his balance thanks to his tied ankles. He could hear the trunk closing and once again hands were grabbing him, dragging him to his feet.

Then he wasn't on his feet anymore. He was flung over a shoulder and carried up stairs and into a house.

The most Shuichi could do was mumble muffled words of protest as he was carried up more stairs and through a door. Suddenly he was flying through the air. Shuichi let out a moan as he roughly slammed into the mattress.

"Don't go anywhere," a voice warned.

The sound of footsteps retreating down the stairs.

A slam of the door.

And finally… silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki stood starring at the screen that still held the pictures of Shuichi. By the look on his face Tohma knew better then to disturb him, but he had been like that for the past couple minutes.

"Eiri?" Tohma whispered as he lightly placed his hand on his brother in laws shoulder.

He wanted to keep everything light so as not to startle him, but as Yuki turned around it was Tohma that was startled.

Yuki's eyes glared with a fierceness that he hadn't seen in a long time. Deep hatred was boiling beneath his surface, and it was going to burst at any moment.

"Eiri?"

Rather then answering him Yuki strode to the door. He paused as he opened it, looking back at Tohma with passionate hate in his eyes.

"I'm fucking finished with this. I'm going to end it."

And then he was gone.

Tohma starred in stunned silence at the empty doorway before turning to K and Hiro.

"He's back."

The other two nodded at the obvious statement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

YPOV

"I'm going to end it," I said before leaving the room. Leaving the hallway. Leaving the building.

What I had said to Tohma was true. I was done. I was finished with people taking advantage of my brat. Of using my sex toy (and he meant that in the nicest and most loving way), of abusing my baka. Mine! Shuichi is mine, and I'm not going to let that son of a bitch get away with this.

I tried to be calm. I tried to be open with my emotions. Tried to be open period, just like Shuichi always was.

And where did that get me? Absolutely fucking nowhere that's where.

I was in my car and out of the parking lot in a matter of seconds.

No more Mr. Nice Guy. No more push over. No more crying. No more feeling sorry for myself. No more feeling helpless.

The last time I was helpless I was sixteen and it got me raped.

The police won't do what is necessary to catch this guy. But I will.

I'm going to find that bastard and when I do, God help me, Tohma had better make sure I don't spend life in prison.

But finding him was the hard part.

"I bet I know someone who can help with that," I said to myself, as I pulled a U-Turn and sped off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(End of YPOV)

He sat on the couch, minding his own business. He didn't have anything to worry about. He didn't have anyone to fear. Or at least, that's what he thought.

BANG BANG BANG

Putting down his magazine he walked to the door, thinking that it was the pizza he ordered.

"How much do I owe you?" he started to ask, but was stopped short as the door burst open.

Taki was pinned to a wall, with a very pissed off blonde glaring daggers at him.

The arm that pinned his throat to the wall was making it very hard for him to talk, but he managed a strangled, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Yuki's reply was to slam him into the wall. As Taki crumpled to the ground Yuki spun around and locked the front door.

"What do you want?" Taki asked as he struggled to get his breath back.

"I want Shuichi back. And I know you know where he is."

"No…I have no idea, you've got to believe me."

In an instant Yuki was on him again. Taki was pushed up the wall by his collar until his feet dangled in the air.

"You and Takashi planned to rape Shuichi. You knew him. You talked to him. And there is no way you can convince me that you have no idea where he lives or try to contact him. So don't try any bull shit with me. Tell me where I can find him or ill make sure the next time you end up under a car, you die."

Yuki could see the fear gleaming in Taki's eyes, as his adam apple bobbed from his gulp.

"He owns a small bungalow just out side of town, ill get you the directions."

"That's what I thought," Yuki hissed as he dropped Taki to the ground.

Taki wrote him directions with shaky hands. Once the paper was in Yuki's hands, Yuki let loose every bit of pent up anger he had harbored since the beginning of this drama.

When Yuki left Taki's house, Taki lay unconscious on the ground, his nose broken and blood covered the floor.

Yuki was satisfied.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(A/N helllloooo guys, sorry its not super long, im being forced to go to bed seeing as its past midnight. I wanted to give u guys an update and I knew if I wanted to make it longer u would have to wait longer…neways PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**(A/N OMFG!!!!! I AM SOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED!!! With it being the holiday and Christmas and New Years and family and gifts and all that stuff I have not given this a second thought! I was just sitting here, wondering whether I should work on my ISU and it just hit me, FANFICTION! Neways im so sorry I haven't updated and im also sorry that this chapter isn't very long! I promise you a nice long chapter next time, at least 5 pages *swears* please read and review and I hope you enjoy it even though its only 3.5 pages :P**

**So without further ado,**

**Chapter 12**

……………………………………………………………………………**..**

His phone rang.

At first he ignored it but by the 3rd call he decided it must be important. Only one person he knew had his number.

Takashi answered his phone as he closed the door to his car.

"What do you want Taki?" he hissed into the phone.

At first he couldn't hear anything but a low gurgling sound, and then Taki answered.

"He's coming for you, run."

Dial tone.

Looking at his phone Takashi wasted precious moments as his thoughts reeled.

Who was coming for him?..well the obvious answer was Yuki…Taki must have told him where I was…how long did that give me? 30 minutes? An hour at the most?

Walking up the stairs to the front door Takashi smirked to himself.

There was a lot he could get done in an hour. But he would have to be prepared for when Yuki came. He slammed the door behind him and locked all five of the locks. Looking around he ran into the living room and reached above the fire place. With an insane smile on his lips he pulled down the shotgun and checked it. A single bullet laid waiting.

That was all he needed.

Now he was ready for Yuki.

"That meddlesome bastard won't know what hit him," Takashi thought to himself as he headed for the stairs.

He walked slowly, savouring each step. He had been dreaming of this moment for what seemed like his whole life.

Hopeing.

Yearning…

Lusting…

As he reached down with his hand and lightly touched the sheath holding his most prized possession, he could feel the ecstasy flow through his body.

The floor boards creaked under his feet but he didn't care. It was more fun if Shuichi was scared. In fact…he preferred it.

Reaching foreword he pushed the door open farther and stepped inside.

There he was, right where he left him.

His wrists and ankles were tied tightly with rope and by the looks of his raw wrists he had been pulling on it. His light yellow t-shirt was slightly rumpled and it exposed a part of his tanned stomach. A rolled up black handkerchief was tied tightly around his eyes, and a rolled up white one was wrapped tightly around his mouth.

Takashi couldn't help himself any longer.

………………………………………………………..

Shuichi heard him coming up the stairs. He heard his heavy breathing as he stood at the door of the room. He felt so helpless! He couldn't move, couldn't see!

All he could do was lie on the bed and pray to God that Yuki found him.

Without warning the man was on him. Shuichi heard a loud bang as something was dropped on the floor but he wasn't really focusing on that. What he was focusing on was the sound of metal against metal.

The sound of a knife being pulled out of a sheath.

And then he wasn't focusing on the sound anymore. But instead he was focusing on the feeling on that cold metal being pressed against his throat.

"Now…where did we leave off?" the man whispered as he pulled Shuichi's arms over his head.

The bed had three bed posts. There used to be railings attaching them but now the three post stood alone; one on the left, one on the right, and one in the middle. Takashi put Shuichi's tied hands over the middle post so he couldn't move away unless he lifted his body up.

And Takashi wasn't going to let the happen.

Takashi ignored Shuichi's mumbled cries as he moved his hands down his small body. Taking his knife he cut away at the rope holding his ankles together.

Shuichi tried to kick him but Takashi was stronger. Mounting Shuichi he closed his eyes and trembled at the amazing feeling of Shuichi struggling underneath him.

Now the fun begins.

……………………………………………………………..

Yuki drove like he had never driven before. He had a location, now he just had to get there and hoped that he wasn't too late.

He phone rang for the fifth time as Tohma tried to get a hold of him. At the ninth call Yuki actually answered.

"What!"

"Eiri where you?"

"I'm going to get Shuichi and you're not going to stop me!" he made a sharp right turn, barely staying on the road.

"Eiri please let's be reasonable about this. This man is insane, he has a very unhealthy obsession with Shuichi, and he will stop at nothing to keep him for himself!"

"That's fine by me," Yuki spoke through gritted teeth, "because I'll stop at nothing to get Shuichi back and to kill the son of a bitch."

His foot was now pushing the accelerator for all it was worth as he sped down the lonely stretch of road.

"Eiri tell me where you're going, we will meet you there."

The sincerity in Tohma's voice made Yuki's determination waver.

"He has a small house just outside of town. I'll give you the directions."

When everything was said and done Yuki hung up the phone.

His foot still lay pressed against the floor of his car.

Please hang on Shuichi, I'm coming.

…………………………………………………………

Yuki never thought of the consequences of his actions as he sped down the road. Fore he didn't know about the shotgun that lay on the floor of the room Shuichi was in. Just like he didn't know about the bullet in that gun… that was fated to be his.

…………………………………………………….

**(A/N and there you go ******** once again I am sooooo sorry for not updating long ago and I am also sorry at how short this is!!! Next chapter is the ½ of the climax XD hehehe I like saying that word ;) neways please review!!! And I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**(A/N heyyy guys! Ok I know I said this chapter would be very long but…its not *cowers behind desk* I'm sorry my exams start next week and I have to study and I have isu's due and im working the weekend in between my exams *sigh* im sry this isn't longer, but its better then nothing right?????????????????????**

**Ok I swear to you that the next 2 chapters will the peak, just bare with me until then.**

**-from the failure of an author**

**So without further ado,**

**Chapter 13**

………………………………………………………………………………..

Shuichi desperately tried to get away. He pulled on the rope with a ferocity that had often been seen in his lover's eyes. But it would not budge. Now with his hands trapped above his head Shuichi almost gave up entirely. There was no way he could get out of this. All hope was lost.

He was going to be raped…and then he was going to die.

The man straddled his hips; his weight pushed Shuichi into the bed and made it even harder to move.

Suddenly Shuichi felt a tugging on his ankles, and then he could move them freely! His ankles were free!

At first Shuichi was glad. Not being able to move his arms and ankles at will had made a case of claustrophobia settle into him just like in the car. But this kind was worse. It didn't matter how big the space he was in, if he couldn't move his limbs, panic started coursing through his veins.

Once his ankles were free he felt some of that panic lift…that was until he realized the reason for his untied feet.

It made for easier access.

Shuichi struggled violently under the heavy body of the other man but it was all fruitless. He was tired…hungry…and much smaller.

The man leaned closer to him and Shuichi could smell his breathe. It reeked of noodles and beer.

Yuki will find me! Shuichi told himself over and over as the man began ripping his shirt from his small frame.

He found me in the park, he can find me again.

Shuichi continued to console himself until he felt sharp teeth on his nipple.

Then all he could do was scream.

………………………………………………………………

Hiro was tapping frantically at the key board as he connected to three separate radio units.

Tohma's generous donation to the police department had bought them these state of the art computers, perfect for missions such as this where it was important to stay in complete contact with everyone at all times. This was used when radio contact wasn't enough. Right now Hiro was pulling up everyone's GPS coordinates as well as there images. Tohma had installed micro cameras into his, K's and Yuki's cars (the third without his knowledge) in case anything ever happened and he needed to know where they were. He had actually installed quiet a few more cameras, pretty much covering everyone he knew or had ever come into contact with.

But that's just Tohma for you.

Hiro stopped typing, his job finished. He now had three video feeds up on the monitor. One showed K's determined face as he raced down the road in his black mustang. His grin made psychotic by the blade that was held in between his lips. The one beside that held Tohma's calm face as he drove at speed limit to the high way.

And the final block showed Yuki. His eyes were narrowed and seemed to be alight with a vengeful fire as he shot down the last stretch of road.

Yuki would obviously make it there first, followed by K, and Tohma would be bringing up the rear.

Suddenly a fourth box popped up and Hiro saw that he was looking at the inside of a cop car.

The cavalry was on there way.

But would they make it in time?

Placing the headset on his head Hiro switched in between each car, keeping the others up to date on what was going on.

Yuki would arrive at the house in just under ten minutes.

Please let him not be too late.

…………………………………………

Shuichi cried out as his nipples were continuously bitten and teased.

Well…he cried out the best he could, what with the gag suppressing most of the sound.

The man's hands roughly traced every inch of Shuichi's skin, from his neck to the bottom of his belt.

His teeth toyed with Shuichi's left nipple while his left hand played with the other.

Shuichi bucked underneath him, his moans made even sweeter by the clothe that held them back.

Very slowly, and while still making Shuichi buck, Takashi started moving his right hand to the top of Shuichi's pants. His hand slipped under the fabric, which in turn made Shuichi struggle harder then before.

Shuichi soon became a little calmer as the man removed his hand and stopped his assault on Shuichi's nipples.

Takashi lowered his lips to Shuichi's and kissed him feverishly as he began to untie the gag.

Shuichi breathed in a fresh gulp of air, but was soon attacked by Takashi's lips once more.

Finally Shuichi managed to turn his head away.

He coughed between gasps of air.

Takashi sat silently on his prize, taking in the sight before him.

Shuichi's shirt was ripped to shreds and lay on the bed and the floor.

His nipples were already starting to bruise from his assault on them and Shuichi's pale chest heaved underneath him.

The blindfold was still tied tightly around his eyes and the gag sat lightly in Takashi's hands.

Shuichi's breath trembled and his voice did also as he made the same mistake he made so many months ago…not that he could remember making it.

"Please," Shuichi begged, "please let me go."

It took less then a second for Takashi to grab a handful of Shuichi's hair and to pull out his knife.

"Shhh shh shh," he cooed gently, the sound sent a shiver up Shuichi's spine.

"There will be plenty of time to beg…plenty of time."

And then the knife was tracing old scars, turning them a deep, dark, crimson.

..............................................................................................................................

**(A/N like I said im so sorry this wasn't longer!!! I will try very VERY hard to get another chapter up soon, but I don't think I will be able to until after exams, prob. Beginning of February some time…IM SO SORRY! Please review and let me know that u don't hate me that much *peers around corner clutching Kumagoro*)**


	14. AN

A/N

I am really sry guys. Exams finished ok, then I got bronchitis…I have half the chapter done but now I don't know when I will be able to finish…my boyfriend just broke up with me, it would have been 8 months tomorrow. He helped me through my last bad relationship…he's my best friend…and I just cant write right now…normally I can ever write poetry to get things out of my system…but right now there's nothing…he wants to take a break because he doesn't feel the same way about me…at this point I cant stop crying, and I see him everyday at school, though it would be worse if I didn't see him…im really sry guys, please don't think I'm pathetic or anything…but there is just nothing for me to write right now…hopefully ill be posting soon, but I don't know…

Yours Truly,

Capricorn2645


	15. Chapter 14

**

* * *

****Chapter 14**

**(A/N ok I have one thing to say…THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! You have no idea how much your support has helped me :) **

**Thank you: **

**Kin Inu: Thank you :)**

**Uncherished Light: lol yupp junk food helps :P**

**Corbin4eva: *huggles back***

**Secret Hidden Within Me: your revenge is working loll**

**Majime Roraito -AnimeLuver1998: I love cookies :) thnx :D**

**MightyMaeve: Thank you :)**

**Metsuki of Passhon: Thank you :)**

**XxForest-DragonxX: *hugs***

**yaoi's girl na no da: Thank You :)**

**charlie-becks: Thank You :)**

**_Soundz/: Thank You :)**

**And finally, Tina Senpai…I LOVE YOU!**

**Thank you guys sooo much :) I'm back *laughs manically with hands on hips***

**So, without further ado :D**

**Chapter 14!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki could see the house looming in the distance. In less then 5 minutes he was in the driveway, his car sliding through the dirt. He was out of the car before it stopped. He left the door open as he charged up the stairs and through the door.

Takashi could feel Shuichi go stiff underneath him, and it only took him a second to realize why.

Footsteps going up the porch steps and coming into the house could be heard from the bedroom.

Shuichi sucked in a breathe ready to scream but he was silenced by Takashi's hand. He mmph'ed pitifully as fresh tears raced down his cheeks. Takashi pressed his chest onto Shuichi's, his blood staining Takashi's shirt.

Then as he heard the steps slowly moving towards the stairs. He tied the gag around Shuichi's mouth once more before rolling off of Shuichi and picking the gun off the floor.

* * *

Yuki gasped for breath as he walked further into the house. His heart beat racing in his chest with a passion as he listened for the slightest sound.

Nothing.

He could hear nothing.

Yuki slowly made his way up the stairs, taking each step with a slow concentration.

Listening.

Always listening.

He was halfway up the stairs and still he heard nothing.

Six more steps.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

He reached the top and looked around.

This time he caught the slightest sound.

It was there for a breath, and then it disappeared.

Closing his eyes Yuki listened even harder. There is was again…a gentle rustling coming from the room at the end of the hall.

He stepped carefully now, the earlier drive dissipating and leaving behind an unsettling anxiety.

Yuki paused again, listening.

A muffled cry came from the room and suddenly Yuki was running.

He couldn't feel his feet as they tore down the hallway. He threw open the door and starred down in horror at the site that greeted him.

Shuichi was tied to the bed post, his chest crisscrossed with crimson cuts. A gag and blindfold were wrapped tightly across his head and Yuki could see the tears squeezing out.

That was all he saw, before his world exploded in colour, and everything went black.

(I'm going to continue for you guys since I promised)

* * *

Shuichi heard the footsteps. He heard them enter the room.

He heard the body hit the floor.

One thought went through his head as he struggled furiously against the rope.

Yuki. Yuki's here.

But then fear clawed over him, grabbing onto his chest and squeezing so hard he thought he was going to black out from the pain.

Yuki…was here…

Takashi waited patiently for the man to enter the room; the shot gun was held firmly in his hands.

Yuki ran into the room, going just far enough in for Takashi not to be seen as he came up behind him.

Takashi raised the shot gun and hit him over the head. His body crumpled in a nice heap at his feet. He looked at Yuki's handsome face and toned abdomen that was exposed as his shirt rose when he fell.

As he watched Shuichi struggling on the bed another thought came to him. He knew that he wouldn't make it out of this alive…so why not have some fun while he was at it. It would be at least 20 more minutes before anyone else got here.

He glanced back down at Yuki.

A smirk slowly made its way across his face.

Yes, why not have some fun.

He walked swiftly over to Shuichi; pulling out the cloth he had used earlier on him. As he placed the cloth over Shuichi's nose and mouth he couldn't stop the laugh that snuck its way out of his mouth. Shuichi struggled at first, but soon his movements became slow as the drug began to take effect.

* * *

The first thought in Yuki's head as he woke up was "why does my head hurt so much".

He lifted his head and tried to stretch out but found that he couldn't move his arms. From what he could tell he was sitting on a hard chair and his arms were tied behind him. Yuki tried to open his eyes but found that there was something covering them. The blindfold pressed tightly onto his eyes, making it impossible to see even the smallest glimpses of what was going on.

He heard someone whimpering and immediately he started to struggle violently. He would have called out, had his mouth sported a rather tight gag.

Suddenly the blindfold was ripped from his head. Yuki had to blink a few times in order to focus on what was going on.

The room he was in was unbearable dark, lit only by a single light that hung from the ceiling. By the looks of things they had been moved down into the basement. Shuichi was lying on his side on a small cot in the corner, his hands tied behind his back.

Yuki looked too his right, peering deeply into the shadows. There, leaning against the wall, was the very cause of all their troubles.

Takashi shrugged off the wall and crouched in front of Yuki. His eyes were bloodshot and his hands shook as he moved the knife between his hands.

The smile on his face was the farthest thing from sane.

The one thought in Yuki's mind was that he had to get Shuichi away from this mad man.

His cheek stung and it took him a moment to realize that Takashi had slapped him. The second hit didn't hurt as much and by the third his cheek was numb.

"This is all your fault!" Takashi screamed as he hit him a fourth and final time.

Yuki just glared at him, his cheek was throbbing but he didn't care. He would have called the man every name he knew if he had been able to talk.

"I was supposed to enjoy this! This was going to be the best day of my life! Then you had to come!" Takashi looked like he was going to hit him again, but instead he got up and walked to the cot.

Yuki hadn't noticed at first but as Takashi sat on the edge of the cot he saw that Shuichi wasn't moving. Even when Takashi stroked Shuichi's head, Shuichi didn't even flinch out of the way.

Dread settled into the pit of Yuki's stomach.

Why wasn't he moving?

"What did you do to him!?" Yuki screamed into the gag, the ropes holding his hands back cut into his wrists.

Takashi ignored him and started to feel up Shuichi's chest. His hands roughly brushing against his bruised nipples and traveled down to his navel.

"STOP!" Yuki screamed for all he was worth, willing the ropes to undo so he could save Shuichi like he had failed to do before.

But he didn't listen. Takashi's hand slipped into Shuichi's pants, all the while Takashi watched Yuki.

Shuichi stirred and moaned quietly before falling back into his drug induced sleep.

Realization struck Yuki as he looked at Takashi.

It wasn't about Shuichi anymore. Takashi was more transfixed by causing Yuki anguish then what he was doing to Shuichi.

If Yuki played this right…he might be able to get Shuichi out of this. He just had to buy time until the reinforcements arrived.

He just had to buy time…

"Hey!" Yuki screamed into the gag. "Come here!"

Yuki tried to force back the anger on his face and instead put on a mask of interest.

Curious Takashi rose and walked over to Yuki, with shaking hands he slowly pulled off the gag.

Yuki looked up at him, his determination evident.

"What?" Takashi asked, annoyed.

"I was just thinking," Yuki stole a glance at Shuichi's still body, "if you would have more fun with someone who could put up a fight."

"Please work," Yuki thought to himself, "oh please PLEASE work!"

Yuki could see the thoughts swirling in Takashi's head.

He was considering it.

"He's just a stupid singer, nothing special about him. In a few years another singer will replace him. And look how weak he is, he probably couldn't satisfy you the way I could."

Takashi glanced at Shuichi, curiosity clearly shown on his face as he looked back at Yuki.

"I'm a novelist, more famous then a stupid singer. My work will be around for years to come. Every girl in Japan wants me, but none can have me. You can though…you can have me."

Takashi was up against him in the blink of an eye. His hands ripped Yuki's shirt open exposing his toned chest and stomach. His hands touched the exposed skin with an edge of possession.

It was working.

Yuki looked at Shuichi as his body was molested by Takashi, images of that day all those years ago flying back to him.

Kitazawa… three men… hands touching his body against his will… a man holding him down while the others had their way with him… his screams muffled… Kitazawa watching from the corner of the room.

Panic started coursing through his body but he pushed it back as far as he could.

After what happened in America, he had sworn that nobody would ever touch him against his will ever again.

But he had to…for Shuichi he would do this…for Shuichi.

Takashi's hand moved to the top of Yuki's pants. They had become undone without Yuki noticing. Suddenly the hand was inside and Yuki arched back in the chair as he tried to stop his struggles.

His gaze never left Shuichi's still body.

* * *

Shuichi pushed his way from his drugged sleep. Clawing his way up through the darkness all around him. This wasn't the same darkness that he was entrapped in, this kind just held him back from the surface of consciousness. Finally he was able to break out.

With a groan Shuichi rolled over onto his side. He pulled lightly on the ropes that bound his wrist and noticed that they were loose. Takashi must have been in a hurry.

He pulled on them slowly, trying to make his movements as unnoticed as possible. Finally he was able to slip on of his hands free. Shuichi listened carefully, trying to see if there was anyone around.

He nudged his blindfold slightly out of the way by rubbing it on the bed.

He could see Yuki sitting in a chair, his shirt ripped open. Takashi was all over him, his hands on his chest and in his pants.

Yuki's eyes were locked on Shuichi's, his face covered in a cold sweat.

No…Shuichi screamed in his mind. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!

He looked around for something, anything that he could use to help Yuki. The light from the ceiling glinted off something to the left of the bed.

The shotgun.

Shuichi rose slowly, his hands making quick work of his gag and his blindfold.

Takashi was too transfixed with Yuki's body to notice Shuichi grab the gun.

Shuichi raised the heavy piece of metal.

Yuki was now stock still as his eyes locked on the gun.

Takashi turned around.

Shuichi pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

The safety was on.

Takashi had Shuichi on the ground in an instant; the gun skidded across the floor just out of both of their reach. Shuichi scrambled desperately for it but Takashi was quicker. He grabbed the gun and swung around.

But then he was on the ground again, the shotgun once again sliding on the floor.

Yuki and Takashi were rolling on the floor, both of them evenly matched. Shuichi ran for the gun but a hand grabbed his ankle, pulling him down.

The three of them fought with all they had. Even though it was two against one Shuichi was extremely weak.

Takashi kicked Yuki in the face and his fingers grasped the barrel of the gun.

The gun swung around.

The trigger was pulled.

A shot went off.

At that moment the front door was kicked in, footsteps made their way down the stairs, but they were too late.

Fresh blood seeped into the floor.

A pain filled cry filled the house.

And a heart…stopped.

* * *

**(A/N I know you hate when I end chapters like this but its my thing lol,..,., please review!!! I don't know when I will have the next chapter done but hopefully it will be soon ..,.,. once again THANK YOU!!! Love you guys :) )**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**(A/N sorry guys extremely short chapter, ill explain why at the end)**

**So without further ado,**

**Chapter 15**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tohma allowed himself some hope as he pulled into the driveway of the house. Maybe Yuki and Shuichi were going to be found unharmed. By the time he arrived K had already entered with the police force. He allowed himself hope… something that he hadn't allowed in his life. But alas…hope could not be found.

The gunshot rang throughout the house; reminding Tohma of an unearthly scream.

No that wasn't right…the scream was what followed the gun shot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO! no no no no no no no no! Please no please please no!"

The minute the gun went off I felt my heart…stop. The beat that followed sent a searing pain throughout my chest.

Time seemed to slow down like it did in the movies.

The bullet was fired… He was hit… He fell back onto the floor…and didn't move.

"No!" I screamed, gathering his body up in my arms.

"No, please, no! Not after all we have been through."

He looked up at me; his eyes seemed far away, glazed over.

His lips opened as he inhaled deeply, trying to get enough breath into his lungs.

"**Please**…please…_please_."

Police burst their way into the basement, K in the lead.

Hollow eyes looked up to meet his.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K smashed his way into the room, breaking through the flimsy lock that held the door shut.

Takashi was holding a shot gun pointed at Yuki and Shuichi. They were lying ontop of each other but K couldn't tell which one was hurt, though blood was beginning to pool beneath them.

Takashi swung the gun towards the door but didn't get a chance to fire.

K shot his gun and Takashi fell backwards, a small hole now displayed on his forehead.

K walked over to the now still body, tempted beyond belief to put another bullet into him…and another…and another. But, he stopped himself, as cries of grief broke him out of his angry thoughts.

Looking over at his two friends, he felt tears gather in his eyes.

It couldn't end like this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N ok now the reason for the horribly short chapter…I know you all want to know who was shot but here's the thing…I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I haven't decided yet!!!!!!! Its horrible! I'm leaning more towards one character but I don't know!!! Please give me your ideas as to who you think gets shot, why that person should,..,., whatever you can think of!!! I promise the next chapter will be longer once I get my plot straightened out!!!!)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**(A/N hello there everyone, sorry for the long break, thank you sooooooo much for your input on who you believe should be shot :) it was very helpful :P. I decided to go with who i originally decided so i hope you enjoy :), hopefully the next chapter will be up not to long after this :) and for the person who said i had no right calling myself a writer because i had something in my story line undecided; i did have someone who i originally decided to be the one who got shot... i had it planned out, from the very beginning, i just started to question my decision near the end and i wanted everyones input and opinion after they had read the previous chapters and knew the story.,.,.,so anyways thank you guys sooooooooooooo much :) **

**So Without Further Ado,**

**Chapter 16**

**

* * *

  
**

Everyone was still. Noone moved or said anything. Noone wanted to break the unearthly silence that had settled into the room like a heavy blanket, pushing down on them.

The one thing everyone did do was watch.

They watched the man gather his love in his arms. Watched him stare into the dimming amethyst as he flashed back to the last time he had held him like this.

The last time his Life slowly started to die in his arms.

They watched, helpless, as his strong body shook violently with sobs. Helpless, as they waited for the paramedics to come, but knowing they would be too late.

Helpless...

As sweet promises of nothingness fell from his lips. Promises he begged to be able to fulfill.

If only He would hold on a little longer.

If only He wouldn't leave him again.

Not again...not again...

Hold on he cried out to him. Stay with me a little longer.

Keep your eyes open....No...don't close your eyes, please don't close your eyes.

Please...open your eyes.

* * *

"NO!" Yuki called out in frusteration as Shuichi's eyes closed slowly.

He pushed harder on the hole in Shuichi's stomach, trying desperately to stop the blood. Sirens sounded in the distance but he couldn't hear them. He couldn't hear anything. Not the stiffled gasps of the men who had tried to save them. Not his ragged breathes as he tried to breath through his tears.

All he heard...was Shuichi's quiet breath as his breathing slowed. Shuichi's heart beating under his hand.

Ba-Dump, Ba-Dump..Ba-Dump......Ba-Dump........ba-dump.............ba–dump.............._ba—dump_

"Shuichi open your eyes, please!" Deja vu hit him painfully as he remembered the last time he begged Shuichi to open his eyes. But that had turned out to be a dream, and this...this was a nightmare he would never wake up from.

"Shu, shu look at me, please look at me. I love you Shuichi, I love you..._I love you...iloveyou."_

His voice became muffled as he burried his head in Shuichi's blood stained chest.

As he listened to that last beating melody of his dying lovers heart...

_ba-------dump_....

_I love You_.....

* * *

The paramedics arrived.

Yuki's whole world was stilled focused on Shuichi. Three of them had to pull Yuki's hands from around Shuichi's small frame. Shuichi was rushed into the ambulance.

Yuki didn't move.

Didn't speak.

Didn't think...

Didn't...breath.

Everyone but K left the basement. K stood in the doorway, watching Yuki's unmoving form.

He was like a statue in a forgotten garden. One that would soon be covered in vines and ivy. Left to decay and die.

Forgotten...

Lost...

Dead...

Without waiting another moment K strode across the basement, scooped Yuki into his arms like he was a baby and carried him to the car.

Yuki made no noise... no bark of protest.

He didn't resist the arms that cradled him.

He was a statue.

He was dead...

He felt nothing... only the deep pain that tore the very voice from his throat, that stopped the very beat in his chest, that wrapped its dark arms around him...and pulled him into the dark confines of his mind.

Yuki...belonged to the Abyss.

* * *

Cold...Dark...cold...dark..._cold_..._dark_........_cold_...

**LET ME OUT!!!**

No let me out please!

Pushed deeper, further...cold....dark.....

Pushing down...can't breathe...

CANT SEE!!! WHERE IS HE!!! WHERE IS HE!!! COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK!

Pushing down...the weight to great....pain....gone....dead.......cold....dark....

No........_come back..._

_Yuki_.........._come back_..........

Back lays against the bottom....the lights to far....too far....tired.......so tired...

Sleep......

Cold.....

Dark.....

Everythings gone....

Yuki's gone.....

Yuki.....

_iloveyou_....

Sleep.....

....sleep....

..................._sleep_..........................

_ilove_....

'

'

'

...................._ba-----------------------------------dump_

..................._i_.................._love_............................_you_................

..................................................._ba----_.........................................

................................................._Yuki_...........................................

'

'

'

_*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep *_

_'_

_'_

_'  
_

_ Yuki_

_

* * *

  
_

**(A/N well there you are guys :P, Shuichi is the one who ended up being shot... i'm thinking there is going to be about 3 or 4 more chapters, give or take,.,., i never expected it to be this long hahaa, anyways, please review! i hope you liked it!!! and hopefully i will have another chapter up sooooooooooon!**

**lots of love,**

**capricorn2645 (L) )  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**(A/N**** I am sooooo sorry its taken me so long :( and I know all you hear from me is excuses and sorrys lol im realllllly bad for them lol. So I wont make you wait nelonger!!!! **

**So without further ado,**

**Chapter 17**

**

* * *

  
**

They sit quietly. No one speaks.

The bustle of hospital life flows around them, reaching the edge of their bubble.

No one speaks.

No one looks.

No one listens.

They are simply focused on one thing. And that is the door that lies in front of them.

The door that will soon decide the rest of their lives.

They wait for the door to open.

And to receive the news.

The clock ticks…It tocks.

The endless stream of ticking plays through the air, as the seconds slowly slip away one by one.

Tick…tock…tick…tock.

Seconds dragging on into nothingness.

Nothing but that door.

And then it opens.

* * *

The doctor walks into the waiting room and his eyes meet each person gathered there in turn. All eyes reveal the same thing; an inner pain that they are begging him to fix; to heal.

Because doctors are supposed to be able to heal pain.

Doctors are supposed to make everything better.

"He's stable," is the first thing he says. A collective sigh travels through the room. A little hope is always good, before the bad news.

"But…" and everyone freezes, fear once again swirls around, wrapping around each individual person.

"It doesn't look to promising. We were able to stop the bleeding, but he's lost a lot of blood and his organs are shutting down. The most we can do is wait and hope that he can pull through this."

He turns then stops and glances over his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Then he's gone.

Silence.

* * *

They sit quietly. No one speaks.

The bustle of hospital life flows around them, reaching the edge of their bubble.

No one speaks.

No one looks.

No one listens.

They are simply focused on one thing.

The blonde writer sits in the chair he was put in. His eyes stare straight ahead but he sees nothing.

Time passes.

People leave. People come back.

After a long time strong arms wrap around him.

He's led down a long hallway, up an elevator and into a room.

The mechanical hiss of machinery can be heard from the door way.

He's put into another chair.

Stares straight ahead.

Eyes unseeing.

Mind empty.

Mind dark.

Heart cold.

His eyes stare ahead unseeing, but his mind keeps replaying the same thing over and over again.

Blood.

Pain…

Dark…cold…pain…blood. Eyes dimming. Breathing slows. Heart stops…pain….agony…despair…eyes close…body lifted away, out of sight.

Dark…

Cold…

NO!

* * *

YPOV

*beep* *beep* *beep*

His body moves on his own. It rises from the chair and walks towards the bed. His senses return for a fleeting moment, as his mind claws its way through the Abyss.

Shuichi lies on the bed, his frail body covered by a thin blanket. An incubator sticks out of his small mouth and his chest heaves in and out rhythmically.

In and out…in and out.

Yuki lies down beside him, and wraps his arms around Shuichi, being careful as to not disturb the machinery. He rests his head against Shuichi's and breathes in deeply as fresh tears gather in his eyes.

"I love you."

Eyes close as darkness conquers his mind once again.

Tick……….tock……..tick………tock...

* * *

(Was going to stop it here but you guys deserve more from me)

* * *

SPOV

A distant lullaby, like the calling of a dream.

Images flash through my mind.

A man with red hair and a guitar.

I know him.

He smiles and beckons me over. He's standing on a stage. The lights shine down.

People look up.

People cheer.

"Hey there everybody! We are Bad Luck and we're going to sing a couple songs for you tonight!"

Bad Luck?

The man with the guitar starts to fade away.

No wait! Stop! Come back! Tell me who you are!?

I know you…

The people stare up still, cheering.

So many faces… but wait! There in the back! Who is that!?

I see someone, he's looking at me, but I can't make out his face.

Who are you!?

Jumping off the stage I push my way through the crowd but he remains the same distance away. The crowd pushes me and I end up falling to my knees. I'm lost in this sea of noise and confusion.

Somebody help me please!

_Stupid baka._

That voice. I know that voice.

Where are you?!

_The wind blows, it's a cold night. A white dove flies through the air, bringing me to you._

_Blonde hair in the breeze. A song that plays in the back ground. A piece of paper. A dark night. _

I stand and run, trying desperately to get through the crowd. Pushed from all sides, bruises and battered, once again falling to my knees.

"_You're going to be ok._ _You found me so you just have to hang on a bit longer ok. I'm going to get you to the hospital."_

He can't see the voices face but some how he knows he has tears in his eyes. He can remember the tears. He can remember telling him not to cry.

"_Just let me sleep."_

He had wanted so badly to sleep.

"_No Shuichi you can't sleep you have to stay with me ok. Talk to me Shuichi, just keep talking."_

The voice wouldn't let him sleep.

And then, bits and pieces…

"_Your Shuichi Shindou, you're…lead singer…Bad Luck. Your best…Hiro… a little sister. Maiko."_

But I didn't care about them…I wanted to know about the voice.

"_My names Eiri Yuki… a romance novelist… have a sister… brother and… brother in law. I killed… New York and you didn't care…stayed with me… saved my life."_

And then sleep…but…

"_Open your eyes Shuichi we're almost there!"_

"I remember something…something…"

"I remember…"

"_Come on Shuichi a little further."_

I found him.

"_I found you."_

"_Yes you found me, please Shuichi please. Just a little longer."_

My eyes close…

"_I remember…I love you."_

PAIN!!!

I remain on the ground, the crowd still surrounds me.

But the pain! The pain is incredible.

I try to figure out where it's coming from and realize it's from my head.

"_I will protect you."_

"_Don't worry I wont let anything happen to you."_

"_Stay with me just stay with my Shuichi."_

"_I love you, don't leave me."_

"_Stupid baka what are you doing?"_

"_I don't want you to leave me alone."_

"_Stay with me."_

"_Open your eyes!"_

I'm on my feet and I'm running through the crowd. I have to get to him. I have to get to that door. Voices surround me from all sides, swirling around.

The tune is there behind it all, the voice that I've been desperately trying to hear. The music…

Laughing! Horrible laughing. The room gets dark as I try to find my way. The people disappear but the door is still there, I know it is. I just have to find it!

"Now it's my turn."

A knife.

Eyes…horrible eyes.

I can still see the door!

The darkness presses in, the voices begin to dim.

NO! I won't forget again!

The light is almost within reach.

I want the voice!

His figure is silhouetted by the light of the door.

"_I'll never leave you Shuichi."_

"_I'll always be here."_

The figure in the doorway turns around and Shuichi can see his face.

"I know you."

Tears stream down his face as he embraces the figure. The darkness recedes, replaced once again with the cheering crowd. Hiro is on the stage once again.

His name is Hiro.

Yuki stares down and Shuichi laughs through his tears.

His name...

His name is Eiri Yuki.

And I am Shuichi Shindou, lead singer of Bad Luck.

And I'm back.

**

* * *

(A/N and there you are :) I hope it was worth the wait I really do!!! I know I'm known for prolonging suffering but I feel like this whole story was like a climax and I didn't want them to suffer for too much…BUT…just becuz Shuichi can remember doesn't mean him or Yuki are out of the woods yet!!! **

**I probably wont be able to get another chapter up until after Exams because of all the C.C.T'S (course culmination tasks) but I will try not to make you guys wait tooo long! Thank you for not giving up on me!!! And I really hope you did enjoy it!. Please review :)**

**Much Love Capricorn2645**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**(A/N hello my lovely ppppppls :) did you miss me? Sry about the wait, first couple weeks were a lot busier then I suspected! Neways I hope you like this chapter!!! And I will try to update a.s.a.p!!!)**

**So, without further ado**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

The door swings open slowly as the man enters. His footsteps barely resonate on the polished floor. He walks with a gentle stride towards the bed.

Hiro gazes down at the sight that greats him.

Shuichi lies on the bed, tubes coming out of his mouth and wires attached to multiple places on his body. Beside him Yuki lies with his arms wrapped around Shuichi's fragile frame. The look on Shuichi's face is peaceful. Yuki's looks quite the opposite.

Hiro bends down and places a soft kiss on his best friends' forehead. The fever that rages through his body has cooled down considerably but it still remains.

He sighs and sits in the chair that Yuki had sat in not to long ago. All he can do is wait.

* * *

He lies there in the darkness. Floating. He can't move his body; his mind is in shambles. But one word. One word stays in his mind. Refusing to be taken away.

_Shuichi_

And with that word comes memories.

A date at an amusement park.

A puppy dog costume.

The look in his eyes as he sings.

A smile.

A laugh.

A cold unmoving body.

A horrible dream.

A basement.

An evil man.

A shotgun.

Blood…so much blood…

Eyes frantic with fear.

Pulse slows.

Eyes close.

OPEN YOUR EYES!

Yuki's body curls up as he tries to push the unwanted images from his mind. And then their gone, even that one word. It fades away softly into the darkness.

_Shuichi_

* * *

Shuichi stands at the doorway in his subconscious. The pulsing crowd still cheers behind him. He smiles up at Yuki as his memories swirl through his head.

"Yuki I…"

And then Yuki is gone.

Shuichi looks around desperately but he is no where to be seen. All that is left in his place is the door that went to…he didn't know.

He glances through the door and all Shuichi sees is darkness. Did he dare venture into the dark? Or should he stay here with his fans screaming his name?

_Shuichi_

His name. A mere breath, barely audible, whispers through the door from the darkness.

He has to find Yuki.

Taking a deep breath, Shuichi steps through the door.

It closes behind him.

* * *

Hiro glances up as Tohma walks into the room.

"There you are Eiri I was looking everywhere for you," he scolds as he makes his way to the bed, lightly shaking Yuki.

"Wake up. We can go get some food," a look of frustration passes over his face as Yuki doesn't get up.

"Eiri?"

He turns to Hiro, "How long has he been here?"

"I don't know, he was here when I got here two hours ago."

"Two hours?! Eiri wake up!"

Hiro sighs as he props his head up on his hand, a yawn escapes his mouth but he doesn't bother trying to cover it. "He's just sleeping leave him alone."

Tohma goes to the hallway and screams for Mika. "Eiri doesn't just sleep. He is the most restless, lightest sleeper that I have ever encountered. A pin drop could wake him up. If he won't wake up now then something is seriously wrong."

Hiro's brow wrinkles in as he focuses more on Yuki. His deep even breathe, so light you could barely tell that he was breathing.

His eyes show some slight REM (rapid eye movements) which means that he's dreaming about something.

"He's just sleeping," Hiro tells himself again, but the worried looks on Mika and Tohma's face soon begin to change his mind.

What's going on?

* * *

Shuichi walked aimlessly through the darkness. His sense of direction had been completely compromised. There's no way to tell which way is straight, which way is left, right, up, down. It's all a confusing mess.

The only thing that tells him he is going further in the darkness is the dimming of the crowds cheering. At first the sound comforted him; it was something familiar in the suffocating dark. But then the sound became quieter and quieter before it stopped altogether.

All that was left was the darkness; familiar to the point of being uncomfortable.

The ground became solid. A light swung from the ceiling. A calm voice, humming softly to himself as he plays with his knife.

Another door on the other side.

Cold, dead eyes.

Shuichi knew that this man was dead. Even through the pain of the bullet in his chest he had seen K shooting him. No one could survive a bullet between the eyes. At least as far as he knew.

But there he was. Just like the first day he had seen him. The day of the rape.

_That's because this is the first day. _A voice whispered in the back of his mind.

_You have to get to that door. _

The man took a step closer. His blade gleaming in his hand. "I like it when they scream."

Panic attacked Shuichi, pressing in on his chest until he saw spots and his legs trembled.

_No you idiot don't panic! You have to be brave. You have to get through this! You have to save him! _

Save him? Who…who am I supposed to save. What's going on, where is this place?!

Someone help me! Someone save me!!! He's going to kill me!

_He can't kill you he's dead._

No he's not he's right here in front of me.

"Someone help me!" Shuichi screamed as the man moved closer. His knees finally gave out on him and he fell to the cold ground.

_He's dead you idiot get up! Get Up!_

The man laughed as he slowly moved closer.

"No one can help you now," he sneered as he raised the blade above his head.

_Run Shuichi! Run!!!_

But Shuichi's legs wouldn't move. He sat on the ground and watched as the man and the knife got closer.

_You idiot! Save him save him!_

"Save him?" he whispered. The voice kept screaming in his head.

"Save who?" He looked up at the man, but didn't really see him. His body became a blur, his voice muffled. The door began to slowly spin but Shuichi stayed stationary.

_He's dead!_

That voice screamed again, breaking through the spell he was under.

_He`s dead he`s dead you idiot get up! Get up! Save him!_

He rose on shaky legs, using the wall to help him up. Suddenly the room was back to normal, and so was the man who was still making his way towards him. Shuichi noticed the darkness at the edge of the room. He noticed how it seemed to move and sway like it was alive.

_It is alive…and it wants you back…_

Focusing all his attention on the door Shuichi took a step. And then another.

The man kept coming foreword, he said something but Shuichi ignored it. He focused all his energy on the door. When the man charged at him Shuichi flinched but kept going. The man flew right threw him and disappeared when he hit the ground.

Shuichi finally reached the door. Opening it he saw the darkness slowly creeping closer, reaching out to him.

He slammed the door behind him.

…………

_Save him._

The voice whispered at the back of his mind.

Yuki.

How could he have forgotten Yuki.

The darkness was working again, trying to pull him back in. Trying to make him forget. But he wasn't going to let it. Looking down at his hand Shuichi was surprised to see that there was a dark smudge on it. While he gazed at it in shock it moved slowly across his hand, completely covering his pinky and ring finger.

If he didn't find Yuki they would both be lost.

The darkness would finally win.

* * *

Nurses and doctors filled the room in the next twenty minutes. In the end Tohma's fears were realized.

Yuki had slipped into a coma.

Both him and Shuichi were now in a state where no form of medicine could reach them.

Now…only time would tell.

* * *

**(A/N Hello Hellllllo everybody!!! I hope you liked this chapter, i`m sorry once again for taking sooo long,.,., im thinking bare minimum there is going to be three more chapters but will prob be more! I didn't expect this part to last longer then this but I just had an idea that I want to try out! If you have read my other fics you know how I like having Shuichi and Yuki finding each other through extreme hardship! I hope you don't think this is being pulled out tooo long and if you do please bare with it! **

**I hope to update a.s.a.p!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me what you think!!!**

**Much loveeeeeeeee and hugggsssssss**

**Capricorn2645**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**(A/N hello there everyone :) soo sorry for the wait once again.,., this will be the second last chapter, I might have a epilogue, depends on what I get done in the next chapter.)**

**So without further ado,**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Hiro was brought out of his thoughts by a sound over on the bed. Shuichi's eyes were now showing insane REM movement and he was also thrashing. The only thing stopping him from falling off the bed was Yuki's hold on his body.

"Someone!" Hiro screamed as he jumped off the chair.

"Help please I think he's having a seizure."

Doctors rushed in along with Tohma and Mika who hadn't strayed very far after finding out that Yuki had slipped into a coma.

They tried their best to restrain him but he continued to thrash and flail. When Tohma suggested a sedative the doctors refused. They wanted him to come out of the coma not go farther into one.

One by one the doctors and nurses left the room. Leaving the three of them to stare and worry and question just what exactly was going on in Shuichi's head.

Shuichi pulled against the flimsy restraints they were able to get him into, his wrists bruising and starting to bleed.

Shuichi's gaze traveled slowly around the room, taking everything in. The darkness pulsed on either side of him in gentle waves.

Ebbing…Flowing…Ebbing…Flowing

Shuichi glanced around frantically, a sudden urge pushing him into the room.

**Yuki was here. **

**Yuki was here.**

The farther he moved into the room the darker it became, until the gentle waves of the darkness became a crashing storm.

He had gotten his memories back and conquered the thing that had first pushed him into the darkness. All he had to do now was find Yuki and they would both be free.

Suddenly Shuichi was falling towards the ground. The pain of the fall was instantly replaced by a spine tingling sense of fear. Looking down at his leg Shuichi saw the darkness moving up it, its grip like a hand pulling him into it.

He clawed his way across the floor, his fingernails breaking and bleeding as he tried to pull away from the darkness. Tears poured down his face as he screamed over and over.

"Yuki help me! Yuki please don't let it take me again help me please! I want to go home!"

Shuichi finally got a good grip but made the mistake of looking at his hand. The darkness that had started off as a smudge had now claimed not only his entire hand but was now traveling rapidly up his arm.

"Yuki!!!"

And there he was, his body floating not more then ten meters away, but then the darkness surrounded him and he was lost.

Shuichi screamed his name but his scream was suddenly silenced.

The darkness creeped down his throat until he couldn't breathe.

_I'm dead._

* * *

Black…dark…night but no stars…cold…icy?, no wind or frosts touch. No sun…no air? no sound…

No wait there was a sound.

_Yuki._

_Yuki._

_Yuki._

_Yukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyuki_

Yuki?

A man with brown hair reading under a tree.

An apartment in New York.

A horrible night.

Blood and death.

Death and blood.

All his fault.

All

His

Fault

…_Silence…_

_Yuki_

His head lifts slowly, forcing him to peer around him.

He had been in his own little cocoon for so long, time had seemed to stop…or had it been moving faster?

Had it sped by while he floated alone?

Had weeks passed?

Had years passed?

Was everyone he ever knew dead and gone?

Was he dead?

Was _he _dead?

_He?_

Who is he?

Who is that person at the back of his mind?

He lost something.

The thought hits him suddenly.

As he floats in the dark, his bad thoughts and bad memories surrounding him.

Holding him in.

He tries to bury himself deeper to escape them.

But they surround him.

He's trapped

Like a mime who has forgotten how to escape the box he created.

Eyes close.

_Yu-_

Eyes open.

_Yuk-_

_Yuki_

_Help me_

Head snaps up again searching the darkness

A voice at the back of his mind speaking to him

_Something is missing_

_Something is wrong_

_Something should be here but isn't_

What's missing???

Eyes squint as hands move to his head, clenching handfuls of hair as he tries to remember.

It reminded him of something.

A poem…a song…

_The whisper that dissolves into the bustling crowd_

_makes the memories scattered underfoot blur together._

That was it…so familiar…a meaning behind it that he couldn't pin down.

_The blazing of the street where I walk about lost (glaring one way)_

_illuminates me as coldly as though it freezes_

A park

Late at night

_The cold times make dreams fall like rain and slip through my hands._

_When I woke up from the countless wishes, you are reflected in a shimmering_

_illusion --_

_the silhouette whose faint smile leads me along._

He's moving

Somehow the darkness's hold is slipping and he is able to move

The voice gets louder as if begging him, pleading with him.

Seeming more like someone reciting a scene from Shakespeare then a song.

_Even if the gentleness that tells about only what makes anxiety flow_

_had fulfilled eternity, I still don't want tomorrow._

He sees something, a small bundle that the darkness is destroying

Pink Hair

_The words that I have to give to you are (it's talk to myself)_

_falling into an everyday routine, even without shadows._

The boy, he's drowning

Suffocating

Dying

But why should he care?

Why does his heart feel like it's about to break apart?

The song breaks off into a haunting whisper.

_With a trembling finger_

_I gather up the dreams_

_Without even breathing on them _

_They're crumbling…_

Crumbling…

He's crumbling

Eyes close

_Yuki help me_

His arms move of their own accord

Pushing against the darkness

Reaching towards the figure

His hands close around smaller hands

Hands that touch and feel

Hands that try to cook

Hands that clench when he cries

He's crying now

Tears are falling down Yuki's face

The boy is so small

So fragile

To kind and loving to be going through this

To happy

To friendly

To brave

To strong

To…

Recognition blasts through the darkness and he pulls the figure into his arms

Pink hair

Strawberries

Amethyst eyes

Indescribable smile

Beautiful voice

Amazing laugh

_Shuichi_

_Shuichi_

_Shuichi_

His Shuichi

No!!!

Yuki wretches Shuichi out of the arms of the darkness, desperately clawing at it, trying to pull him free of its grasp.

He manages to pull away most of the darkness, only to have more move in its place.

Concentrating all his energy on clearing Shuichi's throat Yuki makes a desperate struggle against the darkness.

Shuichi would manage a desperate gasp before the darkness filled his throat again, cutting off his air supply.

"Uhi," Shuichi managed to choke out as the darkness once again filled his throat.

"Shuichi its ok I've got you, I'm sorry I let myself get lost. I thought I had lost you and I couldn't pull away."

"But you're here," Yuki's voice cracked as he held Shuichi's thrashing body in his arms, still pulling at the darkness.

"Please Shuichi fight it. Don't let it take you from me again. I'm sorry I forgot you I'm sorry, I couldn't handle the pain. I couldn't handle losing you. But I can't forget you now, and I never want to. And I never want to be without you. So please get through this. So we can leave this place and go back home. Please Shuichi please."

Yuki's body felt weighed down; his limbs slowing to a crawl.

All he could think about was how he was losing the fight for Shuichi's life.

"Shuichi," Yuki pleaded, tears falling down his face.

If Shuichi was going to lose the fight with the darkness, then Yuki would join him.

And like Romeo and Juliet, he leaned foreword for that deadly kiss.

And unlike Romeo and Juliet, that kissed sealed his fate.

As the darkness crawled into his own body, he fought the urge to pull away.

Fought the urge to cough up the thing that was slowly killing him.

Instead he pulled Shuichi's body closer to his.

And revelled in their kiss of death.

* * *

Hiro was jolted awake from his chair as the machines attached to both Yuki and Shuichi went off.

The flat line filled the silence; stretching out into the hallway.

Lying together, their bodies intertwined. The lovers' hearts…stopped.

* * *

**(A/N and there is chapter 19 :) I really hope you all enjoyed it and found it worth the wait… like I said before there will be one more chapter after this and possibly an epilogue. I know you probably think it's getting old but I like having them find each other against all the odds. As you have all probably noticed! Lmao. Anyways I will try very hard to have to next one up soon but no promises. Lots of Hugs and Love and Sweet Chocolaty Goodness :)**

**Much Love,**

**Capricorn2645 )**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**(A/N HELLLLO EVERYONE!!! Once again sorry for the long wait, I know im horrible for it :P just finished my first week of grade 12 so everything was a bit hectic but I know that's no excuse :) I really hope u enjoy this chapter and tell me what u think,**

**So without further ado,**

**Chapter 20**

**

* * *

**

Hiro stood with Tohma and Mika outside of the room as the doctors and nurses once again filled it.

Hiro was a stone, his limbs locked into place, his eyes locked on the two bodies lying on the bed.

A nurse had brought in a cart that Hiro had only ever seen in the movies. The two paddles didn't seem to be reality at all, but a dream; a nightmare he was unfortunate enough to witness.

And for fifteen minutes, those paddles still haven't been put to use for the sole reason that they couldn't pull Shuichi and Yuki apart. Try as they might, the lovers stayed intertwined.

After twenty minutes the doctors and nurses stood and stared at the lovers and the machine signalling their death. In an act of desperation the doctor charged the paddles and shocked them both.

The flat line continued to resonant through the small room.

"Time of death-"

Mika's screaming sobs cut through the room, becoming suddenly muffled as she buried her head into Tohma's shoulder.

Hiro watched the doctors' lips moving, stating the time of death and talking to the nurses.

They only sounds were Mika's cries and the flat line.

Then the machine was switched off and Hiro found himself on the floor; his knees having given out.

Tears came to his eyes and he screamed with all the pain he felt.

"Shuichi!"

* * *

(5 min earlier)

The pulsing darkness pressed itself in closer as Shuichi fought against its hold. He could feel it sliding down his throat and cutting off his strangled cries.

_Please, not like this._

He took one last gasping breathe as it crept from his still lungs through his veins to every inch of his body.

The only sound was his heart beat in his ears, the beat slowing as each second went by.

Pounding in his ears.

Fading into the silence.

Fading.

Like him.

Soon he would be nothing but a memory, forgotten in time.

A shadow in an already dark place.

A blurry image at the end of a dream that disappears as you become fully awake.

As he slipped into the abyss that had once claimed him he felt a sudden warmth. He was pulled out of the depths of the abyss and into warm and strong arms.

And then he found he could breathe again. As hands worked feverishly to pull the darkness from his body.

"Uhi," he struggled to get out. Even before he could see the tear stained face of his lover he knew it was him and his heart leapt with joy.

He wanted to tell him that he loved him. Wanted to tell him how much he meant to him.

But most of all he wanted to tell him that he remembered him.

Despite all his wishes Shuichi couldn't utter a single word. His breath came and went through his clogged windpipe and he fought desperately stay conscious.

"Shuichi its ok I've got you," Yuki cried as he pulled him tighter in his arms. "I'm sorry I let myself get lost. I thought I had lost you and I couldn't pull away."

_It's ok Yuki. _He wanted to say. He wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault that the abyss had pulled him in, but before he could get enough breath to speak Yuki continued.

"But you're here," his voice cracked revealing all the emotion that was about to flood out.

Shuichi thrashed against the darkness's hold on him.

_He had to be free!_

"Please Shuichi fight it. Don't let it take you from me again. I'm sorry I forgot you I'm sorry, I couldn't handle the pain. I couldn't handle losing you. But I can't forget you now, and I never want to. And I never want to be without you. So please get through this. So we can leave this place and go back home. Please Shuichi please."

_Home… Shuichi desperately wanted to go home. To return to late Sunday afternoons cuddled into Yuki_'_s chest. To return to how everything had been before he had been raped, before their life had been turned upside down._

_Please Yuki take me home._

Shuichi was suddenly light headed as he slowly suffocated in his lovers arms.

"Shuichi," Yuki pleaded with him but his voice was too far away. Yuki was too far away.

Everything was fading.

_I_'_m so sorry Yuki._

Yuki leaned in, his lips pressing against Shuichi's ever so softly.

_I love you_

And then they were both consumed.

* * *

_It was all dark._

_And he was dead._

_Left alone in the infinite blackness of a place worse then hell._

_Why was he alone?_

_Where was Yuki?_

_They had died together so why couldn't they be together?_

_Why couldn't he have his Yuki in his arms!_

_He was so afraid, so cold._

_He felt the urge to cry but no tears would come._

"_I don't want to be alone!_"

"_I'm scared!_"

_He screamed into the darkness._

_No reply came._

_Not even an echo._

_It felt hollow._

_He felt hollow._

_Everything was gone._

_Dead._

_Destroyed._

_No._

_Not destroyed._

_Just gone._

_Faded away without a trace._

_Just like he would be._

"_Yuki I'm scared!_"

_He cried._

_Tears now falling down his face._

"_I'm so scared._"

_He curled in on himself as his tears shook his body to the core._

_**Loving eyes, and a gentle touch. As blonde hair blows softly in the wind.**_

_Yuki._

_**The wind blows, it's a cold night. A white dove flies through the air, bringing me to you.**_

_The paper flies out of his hands. He can see it. He can see the paper. _

_Thoughts of a distant time come to him, speaking as loudly as if they were spoken._

_**Maybe if I sing, he will hear me. Maybe if I sing, he will come.**_

_A voice resounds through the darkness but it is not his voice._

_It's Yuki's._

_Yuki reaches down and picks up a piece of paper._

_He seems as surprised to be there as Shuichi is to see him._

_He too had found himself alone in the darkness, fading away. A sudden urge from the core of his being had urged him to remember that day at the park._

_In a desperate attempt to find Shuichi again he had sung the song that had helped him find him in the beginning. The song Shuichi had been working on that faithful night where their lives had been joined by a force like gravity._

_And there he was._

_**Please don't let me be dreaming. Let this be real.**_

_Another memory from that night, when they had found each other again._

_A familiar thought._

_The park._

"_Shuichi!" Yuki screamed as he raced towards him._

_Shuichi smiled and then closed his eyes. His knees buckled underneath him and he began to fall. Yuki jumped and caught him before he hit the ground, Shuichi landed on top of him._

_Yuki cradled Shuichi's body in his arms, holding his lover close to his chest._

"_Shuichi! Shuichi look at me! Come on Shu look at me."_

_Déjà vu hit Shuichi as he remembered those words. They had been the words that had brought his memory back to him._

_Shuichi opened his eyes, but this time his body wasn't shaking from the cold and loss of blood._

"_**It's you," he whispered. "I knew you would be here."**_

_Shuichi raised his hand and with great effort touched Yuki's cheek. Yuki held Shuichi's hand there and kissed his palm. It was like a trance, the memory held them in a retelling of their past. It dawned on Shuichi why he hadn't been released from the abyss yet. He had yet to complete the memory. And he couldn't finish it without Yuki. _

_**Yuki looked over at Shuichi to see his eyes closing, "Open your eyes Shuichi we're almost there!"**_

_The words rang through the darkness as the memory possessed both of them; replaying itself._

"_**I remember…something… I remember."**_

"_**I remember…"**_

"_I remember," Shuichi whispered echoing the memory. Tears filled Yuki's eyes as he saw the recognition in his amethyst eyes._

_He did remember him!_

"_Come on Shuichi a little further." Yuki answered, playing along with the memory_

_Shuichi opened his eyes and met Yuki's gaze. "I found you."_

_He smiled as he kissed Yuki's lips softly_

"_Yes you found me," Yuki laughed as he pressed his forehead against Shuichi's tears springing in his eyes._

_Then Shuichi closed his eyes, and sighed._

Suddenly the déjà vu was broken and Shuichi collapsed into Yuki's arms.

_**This was real**_

They had died, he knew that, but those fragmented memories had been alive in both of them, allowing them to find each other one last time.

The abyss was fading away, having lost its fight against Shuichi's will.

Looking into Yuki's face Shuichi leaned in and whispered softly… the five words he knew would end this nightmare forever.

The words that the abyss had tried to hide away but had been unable too.

"_I remember…I love you."_

_Yuki leaned in and kissed Shuichi with a passion that he felt through out his entire body. Shuichi could feel Yuki's smile against his lips as he pulled his lover close._

**In unison, they opened their eyes.**

**

* * *

**

**(A/N and its done :) there will be a epilogue just to wrap all lose ends but I really like this ending :) some of u may think that the repetition of that memory is getting tiring but I think it makes the story. The park is how they met and how they united so it is tied in so deeply to both of their memories :) please review)**


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**(A/N hello one and all, exams are finally finished!!! Once again you probably hate me for such a long wait and i really am sorry *kneels and begs for forgiveness* and you will probably hate me more because of how short this is. It's short because i think the most closure came from the last few chapters and there really isn't more to say. I really hoped you enjoyed reading this just as much as i have enjoyed writing it, I LOVE YOU ALL!)**

So without further ado,

The epilogue.

* * *

Shuichi lies in bed, his chest rising with each breath that passes through his lungs. Something that he had always taken for granted.

It had been weeks since they had come back to life. Shuichi could still remember Hiro's tear streaked face as he squeezed the remaining life out of him. His best friend had been shocked beyond words at their miraculous recovery. In fact they all had.

Shuichi didn't like to talk about what had happened when he had died. Yuki also didn't answer any questions. The repeated questions about a bright light at the end of the tunnel were met with cold looks. There had definitely been no light that was for sure.

Suddenly Shuichi felt arms wrap around his waist. The feel of his lover lying next to him caused a wave of joy throughout his being. They were finally free.

Free from fear.

Free from the darkness.

Free from the past.

Shuichi turned to face his love, their eyes clashing in a mixture of heat and yearning.

Yuki's hand made its way from Shuichi's waist to his chin, pulling him closer for a passionate kiss.

Once their lips locked Shuichi's mind went blank. All he could feel was Yuki's hands on him.

Touching him, cradling him, protecting him. Drawing him closer to be devoured.

They made passionate love like they never had before. Each marvelling in the other person and grateful for the heart beat in their chests.

As a silent rain dripped down the window of their apartment Yuki and Shuichi celebrated in each other, and in the fact that they were; and would be for a long time,

**Alive.**

* * *

(A/N this is the end to my biggest fic and the two stories that i am most proud of once again please review and i hope to see you in future stories! This was a product of an idea from the amazing **buchouslvr** who wanted to see a fic that centered on the emotional side of Shuichi's rape. Any ideas for future stories would be very much appreciated :D but for the next little while I may try my hand at lemons and limes (but any ideas for those would also be good)

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and who has made this story what it is,

*AnimeLuver1998, fan girl 666, *sun's and stars,coffee-house-girl, HuMaN-EaTiNg-PaNdA -HEP-, DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, Uncherished Light, Tina senpai, Kin Inu, Gothic Anime Lover, Alaskantiger, Amalazadriel, Yaoi's Girl Na No Da, Undead Gothic Princess, Corbin4eva, fahaar, Natsumi, PaperBagGhost, RiverSakima, Eclecticwitch, Theanimekid, yumie-darkness123, ToriTheInvader, Nanodaperson, SexyRyu28, Twilight-Imp-626, Yaoi's Girl, cain aidan, Ferler, sweet blood, i love athrun, secret hidden within me, KatMiko11, tessan91, Tacpebs, charlie-becks, Buchouslvr, luckless-is-me, XxForest-DragonxX, lilrocker, Shareefah, AoMe Hs.

**I would also like to thank,**

Babygirltee, Charliechild, Yogonem, Shidoni, sparkling red, shu-chan733, Serinity Dawn, Halliwella, kuroneko1571, shiinaanobaka, Sesshamare, Sweetsally, kuroneko1571, Ryu-chan37, BlazePheonix, Lareka, PancakesBitches, tammy-love, Kat, yuki-chan, secret hidden within me, MightyMaeve, Metsuki of Passhon, blkdragonninja05, _Soundz/, KawaiiNekoMimi, twilightdreamer18, Shikamaru4ever, fcuk 200, Poisoned-Inkwell, Cheergirl, Omitchi, KyoHana, yaoifnagirl89, Twilight-JeffHardy-Viggo-FAN, CallMeShining, Rei Riba, ShuichiYuki01, KatMiko11, Destiny-Slave, Kuramas-aqua-queen, BlazePheonix, Missy1393, astralrose8106, Allimassy, Loveless19, Miyuki1393, Kikai NekoChan, Kaami, riyaaries128, David boreanaz's wife247,

See you all soon :D

**Much love,**

**capricorn2645**


End file.
